


The Apprentice

by ars_meliora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_meliora/pseuds/ars_meliora
Summary: Becoming the guardian of the miraculous was not in the cards until you step into their world.https://forms.gle/CJfanHL3houDxVBW6
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 318





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The poll I promise for the reader's love interest: https://forms.gle/g4Dk5zMATAkEkgWf9
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first episode, many more to come!

"Seriously? We're related?" You looked at the older man in the Hawaiian shirt who looked fondly at you. "I guess we are generations apart..." Walking into his apartment you started to levitate the items and inspected them closely, the only thing that caught your eye was the phonogram, some magical energies are radiating from that object which made you even more curious about your new mentor.

"I know this is a huge change from what you're used to but you'll adjust." The old man whom you came to know as Wang Fu said as he poured you tea and invited you to sit with him.

"I'm only here because everyone else is dead but you gramps." You stated as you laid on the floor. A few months ago you were taking care of the family shop with no one by your side, but now you had to move with your great-great-great-uncle who barely had a cell phone. "So where's your kwami?" You asked nonchalantly as you stared at the ceiling.

"You know of our existence?" The small green kwami asked as it flew above your head.

"That's why I'm here right?" You pet the small being who starts to cuddle close to you. "You need someone who has knowledge of these creatures so they can be a guide to the next generation."

"You're correct Y/n, I hope you take your role seriously."

"Whatever..." Placing the small kwami on the tea table you look back to your mentor, "I'm still surprised that you took me in even after my bad reputation."

"You're a powerful witch, to think someone of my bloodline had the powers you have... you could help many people."

"You say that because you weren't there when I destroyed half of the academy because I was bored."

Before Master Fu, as he liked to be called, got more out of you and your days in the academy a knock interrupted your discussion. Getting up you decided to open the door considering that Grandpa Fu was nearing his 200 years.

"Master Fu, I'm here!" A bluenette girl chirped, her face made a 180 once she realized you weren't the master she was looking for.

"Yo, Grandpa you have a customer!" You yelled as you stepped away from the door. Not bothering with the person you shut yourself in your room, crashing head-first into your bed.

"Wayzz, I know you're in here..." You grunted at the little kwami who came out of one of your small cauldrons.

"I was just curious about your room, it looks like a botanical garden mixed with Halloween."

"Hmm..." You hum as you flicked your wrist so a book would land on your hand. "I'm glad you like my room."

"What's in that book?"

"Stuff..." You felt the small kwami fly to take a peek at your book to which you paid no mind.

"Y/n? Please come out." Master Fu said through the door.

Getting up you fixed your sweater as you open the door to find the same bluenette girl fidgeting in her seat. From your past experiences, you knew that girls her age tend to want to know their future significant other, hopefully, you didn't have to actually look at her future.

"Join us Y/n."

"H-hello..." The girl shyly said as you took a seat in front of her, he didn't want to meet your eye, and instead, she kept looking to her side.

"Ah, you're a kwami holder right?" You stated as you ate some of the pastries in the table. 

"Y/n Fu, meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she'll be looking after you in school starting tomorrow."

"No thanks." You said as you went to grab your drink, mortal school sounded like hell from all those tv shows you've seen. Plus all you wanted is to concentrate on your own magical skills and earning your keep.

"You have to socialize with kids your age, you'll even be in the same class as Marinette even though you're a year younger than her it's for the best."

"I rather go back to my academy..."

"You'll love it here Y/n, Master Fu says you're very smart so you'll have no problem in our school. Not to mention, it'd be nice to have a friend my age who knows what I'm going through..."

"..." If there's one thing you hated was seeing girls sad, "Fine, just 'cause you look sad..."

"Thank you..." Marinette blushed at your kindness, she was expecting to get rejected but it turned out you were really kind as Master Fu stated. She only knew little even with all of the information she was provided by him, it seemed that most of your life was a mystery.

"Could you please take Y/n to buy school supplies? You two could bond while you're at it." Master Fu spoke and you mentally cringed at the idea of going outside.

"That's a great idea!"

Not having time to protest you were pushed outside by Master Fu, you weren't even allowed time to get your broom so you could avoid public transportation. 

"Just tell me where to go and I'll be okay by myself."

"Let's walk together instead, it's a nice day outside! Maybe I'll even see Adrien in his photoshoot..." Marinette mumbled the last part but you were quick to hear.

"Alright, let's get going."

Walking down Paris was different from the places you used to stroll in your own turf. Some shops were familiar from your side of the tracks and you were surprised that many warlocks decided to live in the mortal world. Luckily one of the many warlocks also had a stationery store that catered to your taste. 

"What kind of supplies do you want?"

"I like the one's that have a plant or astronomy theme..." You responded as you looked through the fountain pens and other writing supplies. "Also if they're recycled materials then that's a big yes."

"Marinette?" A female voice spoke, making you turn to find the source. It was from a girl with bangs over her eye, feeling like a third wheel you walked to the other sections of the store.

"These are cute..." Stretching out your hand towards the notebooks you came to realize that it was out of reach, maybe going on your tippy-toes can make a difference. 

"This one right?" A boyish voice said as he grabbed the notebook and handed it to you, giving him a small bow in return you went to look at other supplies.

"Umm... do you need anything?" Humming a tune you felt the eyes of the boy as you compare items. 

"Do you work here?"

"No, but I'm familiar with the store..." You were glad that the owner had some consistency in their many stores across the world.

"What kind of notebook would you recommend for someone who writes songs?"

"Those are on aisle 3 on the second floor, you can pick from lined or unlined pages. I recommend the binders that let you refill it with musical sheets."

"Thank you very much, I hope to see you around."

After paying for your supplies you waited for Marinette to stop talking with her friend, taking a seat near the windows you looked at the people who came and went from the different shops in your view. 

"Sorry about that, do you want to return home?" The bluenette asked and you only nodded, you've had your fill of being social. "Can we stop by the park? There's something I have to do there before we head back."

"Sure..."

Parks in Paris were a sight to behold, everything was breathtaking that you soon forgot the presence of others. Starting to make sketches of the wildlife and the many plants you found in your surroundings you bumped into a woman who had a dual-color hair.

"You're interrupting the photoshoot." She stated.

"Sorry, but you're putting your model way to close to those plants that attract small insects that could cause a rash." You pointed to the plants, the woman pulled out her phone a huffed.

"Thank you for that information, you're very knowledgable."

"No worries, those plants are easy to confuse. But if you put your model over there with the shrubs then you will have a beautiful sight since those petals tend to dance in the wind."

"What is your name?"

"Y/n Fu, a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Nathalie Sancoeur, are you a botanist?"

"My family used to own an occult shop and they also had an apothecary."

"Fascinating..."

"Nathalie? Is there something wrong?" A blonde boy around your age asked as he went to the woman you were speaking with. 

"Nothing is wrong, Ms. Y/n was helping me with the wildlife in this area. I'll tell the photo crew to move the set."

Waving goodbye to the woman you were left with the blonde boy who looked at your half-open notebook. Yet he was surprised once you went back to your observations and how easily you pulled out some plants only for them to end up in your bag.

"I'm Adrien Agreste." He communicated to your hunched form.

"Y/n Fu..." You reply as you picked apart a flower, "oh moss!" You quickly pick the rock and put it on a jar, after much tinkering you presented it to the blond boy. "Here, it's a small terrarium."

"That's very kind of you!" Adrien looked at the small jar, it had a small lake with the rock acting as a riverbank. It looked like a small diorama of the scenery in front of him.

"Glad you like it, but looks like you need to get back." You pointed to the woman you've come to know as Nathalie who waived at the boy.

"I hope to see you again!" Adrien stated as he left with the jar in his hands.

" _What a beautiful aura..."_ You thought to yourself, his aura emitted a bittersweet sting that you found oddly comforting.

Getting up you started to look for Marinette, being lost in Paris was the last thing you wanted. Spotting her next to a brunette girl you decided to walk up to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Can we go home now?" You asked.

"Dudette are you babysitting?" A boy's voice asked Marinette, annoyed at his assumption you summoned a whirlwind that made him tumble due to the leafy attack.

"I'm leaving..." Walking away from the ill-time boy you gave one more glance at your 'friend' you barely realized that you left. Huffing as you walked to an abandoned location near the park and pulled chalk to make a portal back to your room.

"You'll like it Y/n, we can be friends..." You spoke in a mocking tone to yourself as you pulled your supplies to your desk. Opening a drawer it seemed like Master Fu thought ahead and printed out the curriculum of the classes you missed, sighing you decided to get to work if you wanted to catch up in your studies before falling asleep.


	2. Leaping to Action

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to school?" Grandpa Fu as you pushed around your breakfast.

"No..." You glared at the toast in your possession, why couldn't you just stay home instead with your plants and books? 

"Y/n... please don't get in trouble on your first day."

"I promise not to turn people into toads..."

"You can turn people into toads?" Wayzz asked amazed at your confession.

"Yeah, that's baby magic compared to what I can do!" You boasted at the little kwami. "In fact why don't you and I go to a joyride and teleport to school?"

"Kwamis can not leave their owners, that's a rule." Master Fu stated.

"What a vibe killer... still doesn't mean I can't just teleport from here!" You replied grabbing Wayzz before anyone could protest, running inside your room you moved the rug to scribble some runes.

"Y/n open the door!" Master Fu exclaimed form the other side.

"Let's go Wayzz!" You whispered yelled to the kwami that looked nervously between you and the door, "Relax, I'll just show you the portal."

As the runes glowed on the floor the image of a nearby park came to view, stepping in the image you signaled Wayzz to follow you.

"See, you're technically not away from your owner. Now hurry back before I close the portal." Giving the small kwami a pat in the head as he retreated back to the safety of your room. "See you later!" You waved with your other hand as the portal slowly closed to reveal the tree trunk with no proof of anything.

"Alright," You pat your cheeks to psych yourself up, "I can do this..." Walking in the sea of people you wonder if you'd meet interesting people as you did in your world, most mortals seemed busy with their phones when all you cared about is magic.

"The hell.." You look at the school, it looked like a brick cut open and the stars had no aesthetic whatsoever. "The gall, to think people go to places this dull!"

"Finally someone understands my pain!" A high pitch-voice stated, the blonde girl came walking to you with a red-haired girl behind her. "Like this has no color and it's just plain horrible!"

"Can you believe people actually want to come here? If only they put railing and a few complementary colors then I might find it a 4 out of 10." You replied and the girl nodded.

"If only people here had the same eye for beauty as you did... I'm Chloe Bourgeois, my father is the mayor of Paris."

"I'm Y/n Fu, I'm new here."

"Well for being new you sure have a cute fashion sense, what class are you in?"

"Dunno, all I know is that the teacher is named Bustier."

"That's my class!" Chloe proclaimed "Come with me, I can tell you have class."

"Thank you!" 

Chloe talked about the school, well mostly complained about the students, a girl she didn't like, and a childhood friend who she was very fond of. She even allowed you to sit next to you before class and assured that you will sit next to her when the class came to a start.

"Y/n! Your grandfather was looking for you!" Marinette interrupted your reverie, shrugging her concern you didn't respond as Chloe tried to shoo her away.

"Hey, it's the kid from yesterday." The same boy you attacked stated as he came with another girl who you saw at the park. "Dudette this is not your grade level."

"I'm not a kid!" You protested, how the boy gave you directions to another class, pouting looked away from the trio.

"Nino don't be rude, this is the girl Marinette is friends with!" The other girl punched the boy who apologized to her but not to you, "I'm Alya, sorry for my boyfriend."

"He doesn't sound sorry..." You glared at the boy who became petrified under your gaze.

"What's all the buzz about?" A voice you recognized asked as their footsteps came close.

"Adrikins look, I made a new friend!" Chloe boasted as she pulled you close to her. "Isn't she just the cutest?"

"You're that girl from the park, I'm glad we could meet again. I also have questions about the jar you gave me."

"Sometimes the moss will float if that's what you're wondering, other than that just change the water and squeeze the excess from the moss."

"It's like you read my mind!" Adrien beamed, he was the human image of sunshine that gave off an orange aura. It seems he had this effect on people as you looked back to both Marinette and Chloe had a goofy grin on their faces as they looked at the boy.

"You're getting too orange causing the girls to turn pink," You stated innocently, Chloe looked at you intrigued as she scooted closer to you, "yes?"

"What color am I now?"

"Hmm... Lavender." You pointed out, "You're a soft hue that's easy on the eyes."

"She looks like a bee." Alya stated Nino and Marinette tried to stifle their giggles.

"Bees are important, so Chloe is also important." Your response quieted the three teens and earned you a soft smile from Adrien. Tilting your head in the confusion you looked at the group searching for answers. "Did I say something bad?"

"No one has ever said that about me..." Chloe muttered, then it clicked once you saw her aura again.

"Can I be your friend?" 

"Of course! I'll give you that honor." Chloe stated before excusing herself to the bathroom, you saw the small smile she had as she left the classroom.

"Come back soon!" You waved her off as you looked through your supplies, maybe you could craft something for Chloe when you got home if she ever felt lonely.

"Class is starting! But first, let me introduce a new student." Ms. Bustier called to attention as all the heads turned to the front. As everyone quieted, Ms. Bustier signaled you to step next to her. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I'm Y/n Fu." You turned to the teacher as you tilted your head, do all mortals introduce themselves to complete strangers.

"Y/n here is a year younger than you guys, please help her adjust." Miss Bustier's soft words of encouragement changed the environment of the class, it was warmer and inviting. "What are your hobbies Y/n?"

"Plants."

"Well for today you can sit with Chloe and Sabrina, but starting tomorrow you'll have a new seat."

Nodding you skipped back to the bench as Ms. Bustier started her class. You were amazed at the literature that was passed as fiction (as they called it here) or myths as most of them were known historical facts back home. By the end of the class, you pulled on Ms. Bustier's sleeve to catch her attention.

"Yes, Y/n?"

"What is fiction? And can I have more reading materials?"

Surprised at your question Ms. Bustier told you the definition of fiction and non-fiction which only spurred more questions from your end. 

"You're very curious Y/n, I'll bring you a list of reading materials tomorrow but for now you should get lunch." Ms. Bustier patted your head as she waived Marinette who stayed behind class to keep an eye on you. "I've been told that Marinette will be guiding you until you adjust."

"Okay..." Holding onto the straps of you satchel you walked out the classroom as Marinette guided you to the cafeteria.

"I have to eat here? You guys can't leave the cafeteria?" You asked various questions, you were more shocked the more you knew.

"You'll like it he-" Marinette was interrupted as Chloe snatched you to her side and led you to her table.

"Tell me about yourself." Chloe said as she ushered you talk about your life before coming to Paris. 

"I'm being taken in by my the next of kin in my family, though I was used to living alone for most of my life. Before coming here I usually ran my family's shop to keep a roof over my head."

"What kind of shop was it?"

"An occult shop, we also sold homemade medicine that's how my plant hobby began."

"Adrien showed us the jar you gave him, its so cute!" Sabrina stated.

"It became very popular in social media, everyone wanted something cute like that." Chloe pulled out her phone and showed you the post. 

"He just seemed tired and I wanted to cheer him up. Is he really that famous?" You asked the two girls.

"Time for a crash course, bring my tablet." Chloe commanded Sabrina as she pulled a PowerPoint on who Adrien Agreste and other various trivia about him. By the end of your lunch, you feel like an expert on the Agrestes and could probably write a biography on them if desired.

"Any questions?" Chloe asked you, seeing your hesitation her features softened, "questions not about the topic are allowed."

"Is there a gardening club?"

"Nope."

"Damn..."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, picking up your bags you started to skip down the stairs ahead of the students. Chloe told you she wouldn't attend the next class as she had an excuse to get out of it so you wandered around to find the class. Though of course, you end up getting lost finding the classroom, everything looked the same so you end up peeking through the windows to find your classmates. Worst that could happen is you stopping time just for a few minutes to avoid being tardy.

"Are you lost?" Another familiar voice asks you as well as a familiar face right behind him.

"You're looking for our class right?" The girl with bangs over her eye asks avoiding your gaze. "We have science class right now."

"Science?" You ask tilting your head, did that start with a psy- or ci- you wondered. "What's psi-yence?"

"You don't know?" The girl asked and you shook your head, why would you ask if you did know?

"Science is testing out ideas about the universe." The boy with blue hair next to hair states.

"I see..." You muttered to yourself turning around to look for the class, forgetting that you had zero ideas were this science wing could be. "Where's that chamber?" You asked the pair walking back to them.

"This way." The girl showed you the way with the boy close behind. "I'm Juleka, I sit a few rows behind you. And this is Luka, my older brother."

"I'm Y/n, what do you do in this class?"

"I think today we're going to dissect a toad..."

"How vile, toads are nice and friendly." You pouted at the idea of killing something that was usually was kept as a pet, checking your watch you saw that you had a few minutes before class started. Maybe you could save the toads from a sad fate.

"Most girls don't agree with that idea." Luka states.

"But they're cute and help people catch those pesky flies."

"Yet it's for educational purposes, plus they're dead already I believe." Juleka tells you, "We're here, see you later."

"Try not to have too much fun!" Luka nudges you, though he apologizes when he sees your pout.

"Y/n, come do the project with us." Marinette waved.

Thanking Juleka for her help you skipped to the girl as she instructed you on lab safety. All the tools had you more confused, the only things you could actually use with confidence was the safety goggles and a lab coat.

"Y/n, are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Can't we just use normal tools..." You were never reassured due to the teacher passing out the toads. You've used animal parts countless of time but they were ethically sourced, unlike these poor toads.

"All right class, first I'll give the lesson, and then we'll open the toads together." Mrs. Mendalev lectured but you couldn't concentrate on her, you looked around hoping to find a way to let them escape. Lucky for you there were some vines near the window, stretching you slowly enchanted the vines to do your biding as it slowly opened the window. Now for the hard part, how to make the toads escape.

"Think Y/n..." You tap your cheek as you looked around. "The smoke buds!" You scurry to your satchel pulling two flower buds, though it was only for show since they worked as a smokescreen. You were still in a pickle, you needed enough force to make them activate. Pushing the buds towards the vines, you made them explode on the ceiling.

"Everyone out of the room!" Mrs. Mendalev yells, coughing as she pushes the students out.

"Worry not little friends." You whisper to the toads as you carried their tank, the panic of students and the heavy smoke allowed you to walk away unnoticed.

Walking out of the room with a toad on your head you look at the chaos you created, not one was turned into a frog but you did save some toads on your first day.

"Hmm..." You look at the rush of other teachers also evacuating the surrounding classrooms, the toad on your head croaks as you sit on a bench. 

"Classes are dismissed, please check your email as to when classes will resume." A stocky man yelled to the crowd.

You didn't need to be told twice, heading down the stairs you were stopped by someone as they grabbed the toad off your head.

"Please put Kero back on my head." You say nicely as you turned to the person. "Oh, hello Adrien."

"Seems like you're having fun," Adrien replies, "Do you need help?"

"Nope, I'm going to set them free." Continuing your walk down the stairs you sensed Adrien behind you. "Want to set them free together?"

"I'd love that, but how are you going to transport them?"

"There's a park nearby, we'll set some free and the rest will go to a shelter."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Adrien places Kero back on your head as you led the way.

After walking for 10 minutes you let go of some of the frogs as you waved them away into a river. You later spend another 10 minutes finding a shelter for amphibians, in return for bringing the toads they wanted to clean the tank you sort of stole.

"Are you going to keep him?" Adrien asked pointing at Kero in your lap.

"Yup, he's happy here with me so there's no reason to part for now."

"He'll go away?"

"Not everything is meant to stay together," Your new friend ended up jumping on Adrien's lap and sucking up a cheese he has in his pocket. "Guess he was hungry."

"Y-yeah..." Adrien mentally sighed, he knew Plagg was going to be furious of a random toad eating his precious cheese.

"Your tank miss!" The clerk handed you a clean tank, "Have a wonderful day."

Walking out of the store you looked at Adrien who blushed from your intense gaze.

"I'll walk you home." You declared to the boy who's blush only reddened more.

"Y-you don't have to." Adrien stammered, he was flattered you wanted to walk him home, it's a normal thing that he didn't get to indulge in with his peers.

"I want to give a jar to the pretty lady with glasses." Pulling out the jar that had a peacock as its centerpiece, the animal suited her since she had a mysterious grace that you could only attribute to her maturity.

"I'm sure she'll love it!" Adrien led the way to his mansion, maybe he could know more about you if he made some small talk. "So where are you from?"

"From a boarding school."

"What do your parents do?"

"They're dead, we had an occult shop."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Adrien was interrupted by your soft smile.

"No biggie, I like with the next of kin of my family. He's pretty old but he's okay."

"Do you miss your home?"

"I do, everything I enjoyed was there. From my books to the customers that came by, I miss them dearly." You stopped walking as Adrien pressed the doorbell at the gates. The robotic voice started to question the boy on his whereabouts.

"I was helping a friend," Adrien stepped aside and motioned to get closer to the camera, "she also brought you something!"

With that, the gates opened and Adrien led you in the house, the mature woman you met the other day was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Thank you for bringing Adrien home." She stated as she gave you a curt nod.

"No biggie, I brought you a gift." Setting down the tank you pull the jar and give it to the woman.

"Thank you."

"Is Adrien home?" A gruff voice asked as he made him presence known.

"Saffron..." You muttered as you redirected your eyes to your shoes, that man's aura was both sad and intriguing and it hurt your heartstrings.

"Another jar?" The man asks as he looks to Nathalie, he then looks at you and how you avoid his gaze. "And you are?"

"Y/n Fu." You replied looking at his eyes for a few seconds before they returned to their previous state of looking at your shoes.

"She's the girl who helped when it came to the photoshoot," Nathalie added and the man nodded. "she also made this diorama as a thank you, though I should be the one giving her a gift."

"It's okay, I was lucky to be inspired by your aura." You said bashfully as you fidgeted with the strap of your satchel. "I should get going, thank you for having me." You bow and crouch down to take the tank. leaving the Agrestes and their assistant surprisingly calm.

"She's talented..." Mr. Agreste noted as he looked at Nathalie's jar, "she also had a toad on her head..."

"She saved the toad from being roadkill." Adrien lied, he knew his father never liked the people he hangouts with, lying was his only option. 

"And brought Adrien home, she's very nice." Nathalie came to your defense, you deserved that much for being kind to her even if she was rude at you first.

"Strange girl, though after seeing her I feel calm." Mr. Agreste chuckled to himself and retired to his atelier.

Both Nathalie and Adrien were bewildered as the usual stoic Gabriel Agreste bid them a good day. Though it was more surprising that even on that day no one was akumatized even after some strong signals were detected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few days, I'll make a separate collection for people who want to request an ML scenario/ficlet. Thanks for your support. Basically you comment on that collection and I'll write for what you requested. Stay safe.


	3. Stray Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments and opinions about the story, thanks for your support (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

"So..." Master Fu looked at your figure as you lounged in the middle of the room with your new amphibian friend. "I heard that there was an explosion during science class."

"Yeah, I was there it was very hard to breathe," You state back as you pet Kero gently, "I was able to find the toads that were getting dizzy due to the smoke, since the class was canceled I took them to a shelter."

"You must be rather unlucky for it to happen on your first day." Master Fu saw how you shrugged at the comment, he's a patient man but it seemed that you liked to push his patience, is this how having kids feel? "Have you done your homework?"

"My hippogriff ate it." 

"You don't have a hippogriff..."

"That you know of Grandpa, I have a life separate from you." Your words were laced with venom, you rue the day the committee of warlocks found your only blood relative. It was for a good cause but it ended backfiring as you found yourself here and not in the place you called home.

The afternoon was spent with an uncomfortable silence, Master Fu was no expert when it came to relating to the youth other than a guardian. He even tried to offer you some dinner but it was met with an awkward response.

"You shouldn't skip meals."

"I don't need meals, I got a rune to avoid meals."

It was only at night that you directed some words towards him, it was a simple "good night" but it's still progress. As he laid in bed his mind raced on how he could make this change easier on you, but his mind shifted to the fact that you only ate breakfast and nothing more.

"Where are you going master?" Wayzz asked as his old companion turned on a light and pulled out some documents, they where the papers the committee gave him about your life and education.

"I'm going to read a bit, maybe I'll be able to connect with her somehow..."

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

On your end of the shared apartment, you were currently listening to the radio for the news back home, it felt nostalgic and bittersweet. You let the pen continue writing your homework, grades weren't important if the marks meant nothing in this world.

"So troublesome..." You pull on your wide-brimmed hat, a cloak, and grab your broom, maybe a late-night ride would help you relax. "Oh, I need a mask..." You manifest a mask with a raccoon motif, if you were lucky then maybe someone would think you're a hero or something.

Flying around Paris proved to be more uneventful than you imagined, the bustling of the city never caught your eye and it just proved your point as you lived in a small apartment. Being the space cadet you were brought back to reality when you bumped into some who was equally caught off guard.

"Oof!" The two of you grunted as you hit the ground of the roof.

"Bugaboo did you miss me that much?" The voiced joked making you snort and the body bellow you stiffen.

"Do I look like a bug to you? You're the one catching bugs as you gawk while traveling." You were thrown off the person as they stood up getting into a fighting position.

"Who are you?!"

"Just a traveler," Getting up you dusted yourself as you looked back at the person, "who are you? Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" You tilt your head at the blond boy whose eyes narrow at your illuminated form in the moonlight.

"I could say the same thing about you, got some spells to cast?"

"No mischief for tonight, maybe some other night." You position yourself back on your broom, as you were about to take off you felt the weight shift on the back, turning around it's the blond boy who pulling your broom towards him.

"How do I know you're not working with Hawkmoth? It's not normal for people to have these powers." He was gentle in grabbing your cloak as he pulled you off and into his arms.

"Who?" You looked back to the blonde as he started to inspect your pockets and items, it wasn't until he started to pull your mask that you froze him in place with a spell, "rude..."

"Why can't I move?" Chat Noir said, not being able to move was bad enough but what really caused him worried was the spark he felt when he touched your face. How could a single touch cause his heart to ache badly? What that your power?

"Because you're being rude, you should go through a person's things without their permission, now what's your name?" 

"Chat Noir, and you?"

"I don't have a made-up name, do people need one in this place?"

"You're joking right?" If you had some sort of power it must be because of Hawkmoth, but you never showed ill intent towards him, quite the contrary you just stared at him with child-like curiosity. "So, are you from here?"

"No, I should let you go..." dispersing the spell on the person known as Chat Noir you returned to your broom, "don't stay up too late, there's going to be a storm."

"Wait!" Chat Noir yelled behind you as you flew away, not a moment later did the rain start to pour, just as you told him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened requests if you want a one-shot ficlet: https://forms.gle/a8AVGB9vNz5WSg3b7


	4. Working Bee

The next morning was filled with rain, skipping to school you paid no mind to the odd stares you were getting from the office workers. 

_ "Maybe they're not happy, they seem a bit cloudy..."  _ You thought to yourself as you looked at their aura, it seemed that people having negative emotions was a common occurrence in Paris. Pulling on the hood of your raincoat you splashed on some puddles as they released more droplets towards your form.

"You seem happy." The soft voice you came to recognize that belonged to Luka pointed out, his soft voice matched his soft demeanor.

"Rain is amazing, but it seems people here don't find it that amazing."

"Does it rain often from where you are?"

"Yeah, it's great for mushroom season."

You were about to walk into traffic when Luka pulled you back, your head was met with his chest. His heartbeat was rapid, it felt nice to hear a heartbeat that you forgot to ask why he pulled you close to him.

"You should be careful, the pedestrian sign said not to cross." Luka searched your face for an answer, were you naturally this ditzy?

"I have to wait to cross the street?" Who knew there were these many rules in the mortal realm, was it due to the machinery they had? Then again walking wasn't your normal mode of transportation but how would you explain to the committee if they heard you were causing trouble in this Paris.

"That's why there are lights and stop signs."

"Oh!" Your mouth made a round shape, looking to the blinking sign you pointed as you looked back to the boy, "Can we cross now?"

"No, we'll wait here."

During your wait you stared at the people making their commute, failing to notice Luka's hand holding yours, it made the cold rain feel more majestic. This continued until you made it to school, still hand in hand.

"Y/n!" Chloe walked towards you, "You need to tell me what happened during science class, are you hurt?" She checked your face, squishing your cheeks and pushing Luka away from your side. Luka left quietly, he knew that Chloe would take care of you if anything happens.

"I'm okay," In two days Chloe's aura has cleared, was it because she had fewer things to worry about? Pushing those thoughts away you reaching into your satchel and pulled out a pendant, "every queen bee needs a working bee by their side."

"For me?"

Nodding you saw how Chloe brightened up at the small pendant, she asked you to put it on her which you happily obliged.

"Marinette should move over, we have a new fashionista in school!" Chloe then proceeded to snap different selfies as you and Sabrina clapped and awed. Chloe meant well even if she was a bit selfish she made sure her point is made. In truth, she was like an older sister who was burdened with loneliness.

"What's Marinette doing near Adrien?" Chloe was peeved at seeing the girl, "She's always trying to talk to him but she just peaks nonsense."

"Looks pretty cringe..." You replied as you watched the girl try to have a conversation with the boy, Chloe nodded and pulled your hand towards the duo.

"Sabrina, go get us some drinks while we go mess with her." Chloe pulled you along with her, her eyes had a flare of mischief and who were you to deny such a request, maybe you could get back at the bluenette for ignoring you when you were in her care.

"Adrikins!" Chloe hugged Adrien as you looked at a visibly angry Marinette, all the negative energy gave you an idea. Could it be possible to harvest negative energy? You'll have to research that theory once you got home. "Look what Y/n made for me!"

"You made that?"

Nodding you looked at your side, Marinette's eyes were on you, it seemed that she was now peeved at you. Chloe took your silence as you being shy, that's when a lightbulb turned on in her head.x

"Why not show it to your father? Y/n is super talented!"

You pulled the strings of your hooded raincoat as you walked away from the conversation, Chloe was quick to see your embarrassment so she pulled you closer to Adrien. Once your hand meets his an electric current took over your body as a memory that infested his brain became apparent to you.

The images of yesterday night flooded your mind, it seemed that the blond boy who called himself Chat Noir was the same Adrien that Chloe pushed you towards. Peaking under your hood you took a longer look at Adrien, it seems that he sensed your gaze as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y/n has met my father." 

"I'm sure he was pleased with her, right?"

"His demeanor softened once he saw her, even after she left he felt oddly calm."

There was an odd pause, both girls looked at you as if you've grown a second head. Tilting your head to the side surveying the girls, your hood fell down, the sudden breeze caused your body to shiver.

"I think I'm going to head inside," You pull your collar to sneeze as you turned away from the trio, Chloe following close behind.

"It must be your body getting used to the rain," Chloe commented on your shivering form. "do you have any other clothes?"

"N-no..." You rubbed your hands to heat up. "I'll knit a sweater, maybe I still have some leftover yarn in my trunk."

"I-if you don't have any just send me a text, I'll give you my number so you can contact me."

"I..."You pressed your lips, "don't have a phone, I never required one when I lived alone."

"You're very old school..."

"I'll get one today, then I'll text you, does that sound good?"

"Yes."

The bell rang, Chloe sighed as she reminded you that today you'll have a seat assigned. One Ms. Bustier made her entrance she assigned you a seat behind a girl named Juleka, she raised her hand so you could easily identify her.

"Welcome to our class, hope we can be friends!" The girl next to Juleka whispered to you as you sat down, you gave a small nod to her and set up.

Ms. Bustier started the lecture, it wasn't as boring as you thought, eventually you found your concentration wavering and turned to look at the books behind you. Picking a random book, you opened it and started to read, not before enchanting your notebook to take notes for you. Maybe mortal school isn't as bad as you thought.


	5. Incoming Call

"So... how do you know Y/n?" Alya asked Marinette as the two girls stared at you and Chloe chatting during lunch.

"Family friend..."

"From the looks of it, she doesn't seem that friendly with you."

"Well... I ignored her when we went for supplies and then again in the park where Adrien was shooting." Marinette felt like she let down Master Fu as he saw you make Chloe and Sabrina laugh.

"What do you know about her?"

"Just her name, other than that nothing."

"Yo, what are you girls talking about?" Nino asked as he sat with the two girls, Alya shifted to give him more room, to Marinette's delight it seemed that he also brought Adrien with him. 

"Just about Y/n, y'know the girl you thought was in elementary school..." Alya teased her boyfriend who laughed nervously.

"She's very scary... last time she glared at me I was frozen in place." Nino shivered as he recalled how stiff his body was yesterday when he tried to give you directions. "But she's also very cute..."

"You're really crusin' for a brusin'" Alya stressed to the boy who started to ramble in his defense.

"I m-mean everyone t-thinks that, of course, I don't! Adrien, bro, back me up."

"S-she's cute..." Adrien muttered the table grew silent, it came to an end when Marinette dropped her drink unto the table. 

"I do have a question..." Nino spoke as they cleaned up the mess, Alya signaled him to drop it but he couldn't decipher it, "you said Y/n was a family friend but she's having more fun with Chloe than with you."

"It's... complicated."

"Well... I overheard that Y/n is going to buy a phone since she never had one. Maybe we can go with her together!" Alya nudged the bluenette who looked back at her surprised at the piece of information.

"Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age?!" Marinette shrieked, the cafeteria grew silent as everyone stared at the pig-tailed girl. Embarrassed the girl continued to plan with Alya on hanging out with after school.

Back on your table, Chloe was furious about Marinette making a scene. You looked at Chloe when she became awfully quiet, a frown evident on her face.

"How did she find out?" You asked, gaze never lifting from the page of the book you borrowed from class.

"She probably spied on us after Adrien's comment about his father, she's very sneaky." Chloe lowered your book as her eyes focused on you, "Who was that boy you were with this morning?"

"Oh, his name is Luka..."

"He was holding your hand..." Chloe teased and you smiled at her excitement. 

"I didn't see the red light and nearly became roadkill, he pulled me away just in time to avoid it."

"Ooooo! But honestly, I think you can do better." 

"I'll keep that in mind, let's head out before the halls get crowded."

Chloe got up from her seat with you following behind, not long after the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Just a few hours more and you could go back home.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"Y/n do you want to go shopping for a phone?" Marinette blurted out as everyone was packing up their belongings. You had to restrain yourself from cursing her mouth shut.

"Who told you I don't have a phone?"

"Oh y'know, Chloe, she can't keep her mouth shut," Marinette stated, "she's just acting like your friend, and then she told everyone."

"..." Chloe never did that, she even assured you she didn't tell anyone and her aura never changed when she said it. Why does Marinette dislike her that much? "I need to get my raincoat first..."

"Sure thing!"

Walking to the locker room you walked towards one of the lockers and began to put your code. It wasn't until Marinette tapped your shoulder that you looked back to her.

"Y/n... that's my locker."

"S-sorry..." You turn around apologizing to her as one of your hands pressed against the metal cover. There was a faint warmth in your palm, once it subdued you moved away from the locker, allowing Marinette to put her code.

"It happens to me all the time, on-" Marinette was interrupted when silly-string drenched her face and hand. "EEK!"

You stifled your giggles as you walked away from a panicking Marinette, when she tapped your shoulder you tried to tap into her memories. Luckily for you, it gave you enough time to know who really overheard your conversation. How could a girl who couldn't see past a person's flaws be Ladybug?

"It should teach her a lesson..." You thought to yourself as you left the school.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"Okay, so you have to charge it every night..." Chloe explained to you how phones worked, you ended up deleting some apps after the two of you agreed it was a waste of space, "Now let's open your social media account!"

"That's similar to the babbling brook, right? I remember you told me it updates friends and people who follow you."

"Yup, you're a fast learner," Chloe extended her hand, signaling for you to give her your phone, "okay, let's get you ready... three... two..." She tapped the phone a few times to get the perfect picture.

"I don't like any of them... they don't feel like me."

"Well let's take one with your toad!"

Pulling Kero from your bag you thought of the poses you could make with your trusty friend. In the end, you settled with cradling Kero in your hands as he was centimeters near your cheek.

"Smile!" Chloe took the photos once more, she even took one with you sitting next to her. After a few more instructions from her part, you posted your first picture and got tagged by Chloe on her own social as well.

"Thanks, also I need to tell you something," You held Chloe's hand in yours, tracing all her lines, you didn't want to read them but just touching them gave you an idea of how Chloe's life was up to now, "Alya was the one who eavesdropped on our conversation, I never doubted you and I could care less of what others think of you. Thank you for teaching me about technology."

"T-thank you for being nice to me..." Chloe was at a loss of words, even after Marinette tried to persuade you that she was rotten, maybe there was someone who actually had the gall to speak their mind.

Your phone dinged and captured the attention of you and Chloe, unlocking the phone you saw that someone followed your account.

"Isn't that the guy who was holding your hand?"

"Looks like it, but I don't follow anyone other than you... how did he find me?" 

"Who knows but you should ignore it, for now, I have to get going."

"See ya!"

Parting ways with Chloe you took the long route to return home, it held no value other than a place to crash the night. Not to mention even when you came here for 'training', Fu was more preoccupied with Marinette than actually teaching you anything.

By 9pm you opened the door to the shared apartment, to your disillusionment you saw both Marinette and Fu waiting for you. Putting your keys back in your satchel you headed to the fridge to grab something to eat.

"Y/n..." Master Fu said as he cleared his throat, "I've been informed that you're friends with Chloe."

"Yeah..." You raised a brow, "She's my friend."

"She's no one's friend, she put silly-string in my locker!"

"She did not, and you ignored me on my first day when I knew no one or how to get back home." You took a bite from the sandwich you made as the two miraculous holders lectured you.

"She has akumatized many people, and if by chance you get akumatized due to her selfishness we could be in trouble." Master Fu sternly says, looks he decided to side with Marinette instead of you.

"As if you have taught me anything, Chloe on the other hand even helped me with my smartphone." Walking past the two you turned back to Marinette and Fu,

"Hope the two of you can decipher that book, not that I'll help."

"Y/n!" Master Fu raised his voice, you shrugged it off and locked your door.

"It's okay, we don't need her if she doesn't have the training like you do Master Fu." Marinette tried to cheer up the old man who nodded at her attempt of comfort.

"Can you tell me more about Y/n, maybe it could help her open up."

"She's..." Master Fu was interrupted, he couldn't recall your past, just your connection with him and nothing else. He was sure he read your file, maybe he was just getting old. "She's my great-great-great niece, though she calls me Grandpa for sanity's sake. Her file should have more about her..."

Master Fu got up to retrieve the file, he searched but it was to no avail, your file is gone from the place he placed it last. 

"Master Fu?" Marinette asked, she was worried by his frantic search.

"I may have misplaced it... but we should get on with the book."

As the two miraculous holders spoke, you were currently binding pages from with the help of some mandrakes, leafy creatures, that you were familiar with. Before leaving the house, you enchanted some leaves to do your bidding and copy the miraculous spellbook. The small creatures looked at you curiously as you made a stack of paper into folio sets and sewed them together. If Fu won't let you look at the grimoire then you'll have to make a copy for yourself.

At 11pm you give up on your work, the night was young so you let the mandrakes rest, they were more productive in the morning and sleepy creatures at night.

"Thank you..." You gently caressed their foliage as you set down some water and sugar for when they wake up. 

Pulling out your cauldron you began to pour different ingredients, if akumas sensed terrible emotions to fuel their power, then by that extension you could also use those same emotions to fuel your own powers.

"I'll need something to hold that power in", a book appeared in front of you as the pages turned, you settled on your favorite quartz since it would be more compatible with your energy than picking something else. As you put the quartz in the cauldron you stirred occasionally as the smoke turned into different colors.

You ended up asleep as a faint glow from the fire heated up your charm.

On the other side of the city, Adrien found his sleep fade away as he thought about the person dressed as a witch invade his mind.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face." Plagg teased.

"You'll get round if you eat at night." Adrien retorted making the kwami laugh.

"Thinking about that girl?"

"Yeah, it's odd... When I tried to get her mask I felt a sting in my heart, I haven't felt that pain since mom..." Adrien pressed his palm on his chest, just thinking about it caused tears to form in his eyes.

"That's not good, maybe she did something to you when she froze you."

"Who knows, I want to see her again..." Adrien closed his eyes, hoping that he gets the chance to see you again.


	6. Morning Brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but by the time it's posted I'll have a series for requests of small ficlets or imagine from ML.
> 
> Enjoy! ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

Sneaking out before Fu got up you placed a small leaf in the grimoire and placed it on its normal place. You have no idea were Marinette got the grimoire, but if it ever returned to its owner then you'll have an easier time locating it when the time came.

Having time to kill, you sat by a nearby cafe as you completed your homework that wasn't done the night before.

"Ms. Fu?" A female voice spoke, your gaze meeting hers as she offered a small smile. "It's unusual for teens to be up this early."

"I don't like the place I live and the library isn't open for another hour or so..." You sheepishly stated, "would you like to sit?" You mode your bag to the table, with a bow Nathalie sits next to you as she eats her breakfast.

"Thank you, I have to say that your gift is wonderful, you're quite crafty." Nathalie states, her sight never leaving the coffee.

"Thank you as well, I enjoy doing crafts like these to occupy my time. Mostly now when I'm in a new city."

"Are you adjusting well?"

"A bit, I made a friend at school, other than that I'm focused on my studies."

"Such diligence, Mr. Agreste was amazed by the details of your jars and when he overheard Adrien's comment he decided that he would keep an eye on you if you choose to pursue a career in fashion."

"That's very kind of him..." Taking a sip from your drink you pondered why Mr. Agreste was interested in you, there was something about him that you couldn't decipher. 

"Are you planning to open a shop here in Paris?"

"I would if I had the space to grow my own herbs and materials, I prefer them to be ethically sourced if I can afford it."

"That's brilliant, have any crafts you're planning?"

"I'm knitting a poncho, would you like to see it?"

"It would be a pleasure."

Nathalie and you spent the early morning talking about work. Mornings were brighter with someone to chat, perhaps this could become a weekly event for the two hardworking people.


	7. Company

"May we speak?" Master Fu questioned as he entered your room, he was bewildered by the amount of space you had in such a tiny room, was this another of your spells?

"I'm listening..." your eyes never leaving your knitting pattern.

"Y/n, you shouldn't be jealous of Marinette, she's Ladybug but you're th-"

"The most brilliant witch in eons," sighing you put down your knitting needles, "still not once have you let me see the miraculous box nor the grimoire for that matter. Is it be-"

"You're busy with adjusting and I have to decipher the book." Fu tried to avoid the topic, all you needed is to adjust before taking the same role that was thrust upon him at a young age.

"I'm not busy," you state angrily as you drop your knitting needles, "why did you even bring me here if I'm not going to learn anything." 

Grabbing your broom and outwear you opened the window, you looked back to Fu as he was taken aback by the mandrakes.

"Escort him out my little ones." Your commanding voice roared as they carried Fu out of your room. Once he was out you took flight, not until you felt something tug at your hair.

"Wayzz..." You notified the little kwami that hid under your witch hat as you flew over the nightlife in Paris, "Gramps will think I'm a bad influence if you keep escaping with me."

"Not if you have his miraculous, I brought it with us."

"I have to say that's pretty smart, I'll just say I took you on a test run." You lift your hat to let the kwami out, seeing him carry the miraculous you quickly put it on so you don't accidentally lose it. "Mind if I run some ideas with you?"

"I'll respond if it's possible."

"Alright, Hawkmoth has a miraculous right?"

"Yes, but he's abusing his power and makes akumas"

"He has the butterfly miraculous then, what if we were able to harness the power of the akuma without the need of Ladybug?"

"That's impossible, or so I think."

"Not impossible, troublesome but possible, if Ladybug can heal the akuma and the akumatized can use its power then it's possible to extract the power."

"Isn't that dangerous? Plus you shouldn't do such things without Master's guidance."

"You heard him Wayzz, he's busy with the grimoire and Ladybug to care about my training. Why did he take me in if he's going to find an excuse to avoid my help, am I just a burden..." 

Wayzz noticed the sadness in your tone, Master Fu wanted to give you a normal life without the harsh training he received to become a guardian as he did in the past. Though the role he resented in the past is his as he took you in, magic was your life and it was a difficult thing set aside when it was all you knew. Still, the little kwami would speak this matter with his master at a later time, for now, he was with you, a lonely teen who's always been alone.

"Master Fu just wants you to live a normal life Y/n..."

"Being a witch isn't exactly normal, but thank you Wayzz, it means a lot that you're here."

"Why not give me for a test run?" Wayzz exclaimed as he tried to cheer you up more, "All you have to do is say, Wayzz, shell on."

Landing on a roof you looked at the bracelet, if Wayzz was giving you permission then there won't be any problem.

"Wayzz, shell on." You muttered, blinded by the shiny light you failed to notice how your attire changed, "Wayzz? Oh yeah, you're powering me." You took a long look at your outfit, stretching to see your limits you were amazed at how your physical abilities increased. 

Grabbing your broom you looked for a secluded place to practice some abilities. Your safest bet was to practice in a cemetery, one of the few places that gave you enough liberty to hex and use the miraculous.

"Alright, shell-ter..." You cast the protective barrier on a rock, "now let's see how long you ask, sorry in advance Wayzz."

You threw different hexes at the barrier, at one point it bounced the hex and threw it straight to your gut.

"Gods!" You spitted out, the barrier was still up but it had a few cracks before you could cast more hexes your de transformed. "Wayzz!" You crawled to the little kwami that was resting on the rock that was protected by the barrier.

"Y/n you sure know how to hex..." Wayzz dazedly responded, "please tell me that's your full power."

"That's just 5%," You put Wayzz in your shirt pocket, "rest now friend, when we get home I'll treat your wounds."

Flying quickly to the apartment you put Wayzz in a bed you made for the mandrakes, Wayzz was none the wiser as he was exhausted. Grabbing one of your many potions you used an eye droplet to grab some of the liquid.

"Drink up," You told Wayzz as he drank the liquid, "you'll feel drowsy but refreshed, don't forget to give Gramps his miraculous."

"I promise, goodnight Y/n."

"Night, Wayzz."

Turning off the light by your desk, you crawled under your covers and fell in deep slumber.


	8. Kerfuffle

It wasn't until your phone's loud ringing, extending a hand you grabbed your phone and pulled it under your sheets.

"Hello?" Your gruff voice asked the person from the other side.

"Y/n it's me!" Chloe's voice was a delightful gift this early in the morning.

"What's up?" you let out a yawn that you tried to suppress, "Did I oversleep again?"

"Nope, but I'm not going to school today. Can you send me the notes later?"

"Sure thing!" You responded as you put on clothes, "I'll send them when I get home."

Closing the door to your room you noticed Fu was reading the grimoire with a bunch of scattered papers

"You're translating that wrong!" You said running across the room, hurling your satchel to your back exiting the apartment.

"Why not give Y/n a miraculous? That way she can start her training." Wayzz suggested to his master who furrowed at his suggestion, a young witch with a kwami is a recipe for disaster.

"Y/n is far too young, not to mention she likes to cause trouble on purpose." Master Fu sighed as he crumpled the piece of paper. He looked up to the front door when he got sure you were outside he pulled your files, this time he will learn more about you.

Your walk towards school was occupied with your theories on the sources of kwamis, it was only when you walked up the stairs of the school that you paused your thoughts to avoid falling off the stairs. Safely in the courtyard, you resumed your train of thought but failed to notice you were in a one-track route to collision with someone's chest.

"Oh, you finished your poncho?" Adrien asked, his eyes softened as he saw you rub your nose to soothe its pain, the way you scrunched your nose was adorable.

"Who told you I was making a poncho?" You squeaked, was someone spying on you?

"Nathalie was talking about it with my father, it looks great on you."

"T-thanks, I made it big so I could curl up!" You wrap the cloth around your form to demonstrate your work, "I even made some mushroom designs on it."

"It makes you very cute."

You felt like you were hurled with a hex, feeling you face heat up you tried to hide away in your poncho. It was weird to hear praise from boys your age in your realm rarely spoke to you unless it was for a competition, but it was weirder to hear it from someone you barely knew.

"You!" Plagg popped out from the ring only to be caught by your hands. Blinking as you looked at your hands you lifted your gaze to Adrien as you awkwardly laughed.

"I-I can explain!" Adrien blurts out, this was bad! Are you going to tell everyone about what you saw, he has to act quick. Grabbing your hand he pulled you to a supply closet as he locked the door.

"Let me out!" Plagg muffled protests sounded from your hands, it's until you felt a wet sensation did you open your hands.

"Did you just lick me?!" You exclaimed at the little kwami. 

"I couldn't get out! This is why I hate witches!" Plagg grumpily responded.

"You're a witch!" Adrien pulled your hands to rest on his as he looked at your disheveled form. 

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes, Plag was fighting with you, and never once did you back down. Not even when you and Plagg started to pull on each other's hairs.

"I'm going to turn you into swiss cheese" Plagg yelled in between pulls.

"And I'll make you into a newt!" Pulling out your wand you took a defensive pose and aimed at the kwami.

"Careful Adrien, witches are known for tricking people."

"Says the kwami that sank Atlantis, do you know how hellish it was to restore those scrolls?!" You huffed as you mindlessly caressed Adrien's hands, they were very soft as expected from a model. Before you could compliment the boy, Plagg licked your hand once more. "Ewww!!!"

"Plagg..." Adrien scolded his kwami before offering you a napkin, "I thought witches and cats got along well?"

"I get along with reptiles and amphibians," you proudly state before lowering your gaze to the ground, "sorry for petrifying you..."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for being rough." It was Adrien's turn to blush, your heartfelt apology was adorable. Are all witches this cute?

"Adrien... you're staring at her..." Plagg tapped his owner's face, "did you hex him?"

"I did not!" You protested, hurling a spell you silenced the kwami, no matter how hard Plagg tried to yell yet no sound would come out. "Payback for licking me."

"She really got your tongue!" Adrien laughter was joined with yours as Plagg pouted. "Want to have lunch with us? Chloe isn't at school today."

"I'd like to, but we should get going before we're marked late." Opening the closet door slightly you peeked to see if anyone was wondering about, "You should go, I'll transport myself somewhere else."

"We can just go together, there's no one outside." Adrien tried to convince you, he wanted to talk to you more before others separated you from him. Seeing as you didn't budge he started to pull you out of the room, Plagg floating by your side, as much as you loved the pout coming from the kwami it wasn't fair to keep him silent for long.

"Plagg eat this," You manifested one of his beloved camembert cheeses before you could tell him the reason he should eat it the kwami gulped your treat, "now you'll be able to talk and return to the ring if anything were to happen."

"Can you apparate more cheese at your whim?" Plagg asked giddily.

"Sure, do you want more?"

"Don't indulge him, or he will keep asking you."Adrien stated as he opened the door to the classroom, the gesture was appreciated but short-lived as the teacher cleared their throat at your arrival.

"Ms. Fu and Mr. Agreste, what situation made the both of you tardy at the same time?" The teacher asked as they directed everyone's eyes to the two of you.

"I got lost and Adrien found me." You retorted, the teacher scoffed at your lame excuse. To be fair you still get lost, mostly for daydreaming but also from the same copy and paste format all the classes have in the school.

"Ms. Fu, do you think I'll believe such lie. I know you've been at this school for a short time but you should know how to get to class by now."

"Everything looks the same, I'm surprised you don't get lost yourself teach." You cheekily responded, the class started laughing at your comment which infuriated the teacher even more. 

"Ms. Fu, if you find my classroom that dull then you should leave." The teacher proudly announced, hushing all of the laughter of the room.

"Fine by me!" You turned around and opened the door, before stepping out you gave a small wave to the teacher who was turning red by the minute.

Having nowhere else to go, you confided with relaxing inside the girls' bathroom. It would be the last place anyone could find you, and if that happened then you'll just disappear somewhere else. Pulling out your phone, you began to browse the internet for some enjoyment, that is until Plagg appeared in the stall.

"Adrien asked me to check up on you," Plagg muttered, his demeanor changed once you gave him more treats, "you really stirred the teacher, they looked like a tomato."

"He couldn't reap what he sowed," you snorted as you laughed with Plagg, "did Adrien get in trouble?"

"Nah, all that anger was directed at you."

"Good, if he got blamed for something I did then that would be a problem."

"So what's a witch doing here in school, don't have some academies for people like you?"

"The closest living relative wanted me to live here, if it was up to me I'd still be there learning about magic, it's way more interesting than being a pawn to bigger companies like you guys do here."

"You're telling me, they give Adrien so much homework that he barely has time for anything else, even in that free time his father makes him do other things."

"Idle hands are the devil's workshop after all, but what's the harm in mischief every once in a while."

"Great minds think alike!" Plagg cheered, he spent the class period with you in the stall as you spoke about several things. It wasn't until the bell rang that you got out of the stall, Plagg decided to nap in one of your pockets after eating his heart out.

Speedwalking to the room, you peeked from the corner of the column to see if the teacher left. When you assured that they were gone you went in, avoiding the gazes of your peers. Avoiding their gaze was easy, but avoiding their whispers was the most troublesome task of the day, dejectedly you decided to fall asleep for the following classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote another fic... if you'd like to read it, the first chapter should be posted by now.


	9. Four's a Company

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch, Adrien packed his items as he searched for face, unfortunately for him, you were face-first in your notebook as you snoozed through the ruckus. Unlike him, you never showed an interest in the daily life of 'normal' people, then again what would you consider 'normal' if you were a witch. The only subject that he noticed perked your attention was lunch or going home, claiming it the best education money could offer.

"Dude, aren't you coming?" Nino questioned his friend as Alya stood beside him.

"I was thinking of inviting Y/n to eat with us. Y'know it's cuz Chloe isn't here and Marinette said she was a family friend." Adrien suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Alya pushed Marinette up the stairs and towards your sleeping form, "This is your chance to get closer to Adrien and Y/n is the perfect excuse."

Before Marinette could celebrate she bumped her hip on your desk, the movement caused the book you had acting as a barrier to hit you on the head.

"..." You stirred but slowly opened your eyes, letting out a yawn you looked at the injured Marinette whose mouth was ajar with pain. Taking this opportunity you pushed a small morsel in the girl's mouth to quiet her up.

"Bleh!" Marinette stuck out her tongue after swallowing what you gave her, oddly enough the pain she felt started to go away. "Th-" Marinette was cut short, you were no longer by your desk but instead by Adrien's side.

"Did I miss anything?" You asked Adrien who guided you to lunch began to tell you about the class and the fun facts he learned.

"Isn't that amazing?" Adrien turned to you waiting for an answer.

"Sure sounds like it but it could also mean..."

Adrien and you chatted all the way to the lunchroom, much to his friends' amazement, it was odd to find Adrien speaking so easily to another person let alone a girl who paid no mind to his celebrity status. Even young girls tend to flock to Adrien, but there you were talking about random trivia of the show you saw the day before.

Sitting at the lunch the other three decided it was time to interrupt the small bubble the two of you had.

"So Y/n, I heard you were a family friend. How are your mom and dad adjusting to living in Paris?" Alya asked, there was a glint in her eye, it seemed she loved to gather information, a trait you adored but also exuded caution.

"I haven't asked..." You poked your food, the lack of response did not deter the rest of the group to ask you questions, though it was Marinette's bluntness that silenced them as she dropped the details you wanted to avoid.

"I thought your parents were dead..." Marinette exclaimed the table stood silent at the revelation.

"They very much are, maybe I should try communicating with them sometime." You chuckled to yourself as the bluenette received an earful from her friend.

"How are you going to do that?" Nino asked though Alya tried to convince her friends to drop that topic, either they were very bad in reading the room are they never cared for things other than answers.

"Perhaps a seance would do the trick."

"Can we join?" Nino requested everyone on the table was looking at you expectantly for an answer.

"Hmm..." You faked to be deep in thought though the others didn't think that was the reason, "No! As much as I love for you to see my parents, that's an issue for another day." You gleefully exclaimed.

"C-cut it o-out Nino, i-i-it's not like ghost exist!" Marinette quivered at the idea of seeing a ghost.

"Who knows, maybe you'll see one later today. The more you worry the more likely it could happen."

"How are you sure that it'll happen?" Alya questioned, though she tried to make it sound friendly there was an underlying hostility to her tone.

"I've performed the ritual countless times when we had our occult shop!" It's been a long time since you were able to show off, even more so when it came to scaring people.

"Is that how you know stuff?"

"Yup!"

Nino and Alya were trying to convince Marinette to join them for a seance, leaving Adrien to stare at you as you ate.

"Can you read futures?" Adrien whispered as you took bites of your lunch.

"What would you like to learn, but keep in mind that your future is not set in stone." Extending your hand you turned your body towards him, "Hold on... I had a vision about your future..."

"W-what is it?" Adrien asked, intrigued that you could receive a vision without a moment's notice.

"You're going to have your food stolen..." You reply as you take some of your favorite vegetables off his plate. "Consider this payment for making me look at your future, a hand please."

Adrien didn't waste another second as he placed both of your hands into your smaller one.

"Okay, want to know what your brain wants of your heart wants?"

"There's a difference?"

"Conscious and subconscious."

"Which one do you recommend?"

"I recommend peeling an apple, but for hands, we should use your dominant one." You placed his other hand down as you began tracing lines on his dominant hand, "So, what's your question?"

"Does the girl I like, like me back?"

"I never thought of you as the type to care about those things, color me surprised." Investigating his hand you give him a warm smile, "We-"

"Y/N?!" Marinette's exalted voice didn't allow you to finish, she was pointing at your hand in Adrien's, the boy she hopelessly loves was carelessly holding a girl's hand.

"Phooey, auras are clouding my view..." You put Adrien's hand on the table as you look at Marinette, while your face showed calmness her face was filled with anger, "Marinette, yellow is not your color."

"Nice..." Nino mouthed to Adrien, such actions did not go unnoticed as Alay smacked him gently in the head. 

Saved by the bell you continued your little talk you had with Adrien before being interrupted about ghosts and palmistry. A chill went through your body as you felt an intense glare from someone behind you. Perhaps you'll need to carry protection if you wanted to continue your friendship with Adrien.


	10. Seance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the chapter at the wrong fic. Big thanks to danyzta for messaging me about the oopsie :)

"I'm home!" You announced your presence thought no one answered you. "Gramps?" You yell looking around the apartment, it was until you heard a faint whisper coming from your room.

"Galahad?" You ask, why was your familiar whispering to you when everything was quiet, "Galahad, are you okay?"

Opening the door there stood your answer, your snake familiar was currently holding both Fu and Wayzz. It seemed that they were not expecting someone to guard your room.

"Y/n!" Both Fu and Wayzz tried to yell only to be constricted further, his grip lessening as you spoke to the two beings.

"What were you guys up to?" You asked as you motioned to let them go.

"I wanted to do some laundry when I went to your room to get clothes I was met with this serpent." Master Fu pointed to Galahad as he shrunk and coiled around your neck.

"Familiars tend to be very territorial, I can do my laundry and you should rest. Gods only know how long you've been in his grip." You hauled Fu and placed him in the living room. Sighing you settled on the thought that the least you could do is make food for him after that encounter.

"Y/n, was I not heavy for you to lift?" Fu asked you grabbed him as if he was but a paperweight and didn't break a sweat.

"Not really, I've carried heavier books than you not to mention I've been hit with things much heavier than you." You placed the food on the table and served some to Fu, "Eat up, Galahad tends to drain the energy from people."

Fu smiled as he ate, it was the first meal someone made for him as who cared for his wellbeing. Even after the meal you did all his chores as well as the massages that were scheduled that same day. His protests fell on deft ears but he still complied when you asked him to take the rest of the day off. As small as your gestures were, it made him feel like home.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"I want to see Y/n!" Plagg exclaimed to Adrien as he did his homework.

"Thought you disliked witches," Adrien's gaze never left the paper, too focused on his current task but his small smirk was noted by his kwami, "do you want unlimited camembert?" 

"Yes, but don't you also want to know if Ladybug likes you?"

Adrien's scribbling paused, he never did get the opportunity to hear his future. Plagg's excuse for cheese should be enough to talk to you but how would he be able to contact you?

"It's not like we can summon Y/n..." Adrien dejectedly said he didn't have your phone number much less your address.

"That's where I come in, Nino asked for her number in case Y/n ever agrees to a seance!" Plagg triumphantly explained how he was actually keeping an eye on you as he slept. "C'mon ask Nino!"

Adrien smiled, texting Nino he hoped his friend would come through, what he didn't expect was a video call from his friend. Signaling to Plagg to hide, he answered the call.

"Did Y/n say she's going to do a seance?" Nino asked, he really wanted to see ghosts which made Adrien laugh.

"No, I want her to finish reading my palm."

"Oh," Nino's eyes searched at Adrien's face for something, "so she wasn't just holding your hand?" His teasing caused the blond to blush, if anything it was he who always found a way to hold your hand, not that he'll admit it to his friend.

"N-no"

"Thought she was putting moves on you, gotta say that was pretty bold even if she did just wanted to hold your hand."

"You're getting off track, so may I get her phone number?"

"Sure thing dude, I'll send it right now!" Nino ended the call, not a second later did Adrien receive your phone number.

"Call her!" Plagg protested at his owner's hesitation.

"I don't want her to think I'm some weirdo who has her number!"

"Give me!" Plagg dialed your number, he waited as he heard the phone ring.

"Plagg?" Your voice came from the other end, Adrien was bewildered at how easily you responded to his kwami but forgot of his presence. 

"Y/n, Adrien wants you to continue reading his palm."

"Plagg!" Adrien took the phone away from his troublesome kwami, "Sorry..."

"No problem, should I go to your house?"

"I don't think my father will let you, not to mention it's late at night."

"I'm not going through the front door, leave a window open in your room and I'll be there." 

You hang up before Adrien could agree, Adrien was secretly happy that he'll get his future read. He quickly rushed to open a window and waited for your arrival.

By 11pm Adrien had fallen asleep on his sofa, it was then when he felt some shuffling in his room that he opened his eyes.

"Plagg?" Adrien turned on his lights, he yelped when he saw his piano play an eerie song.

"Boo!" You whispered in your ear as Adrien threw a pillow to his side if it wasn't for your laughter your spell would've worked better as you slowly became opaque. "Scary cat!"

"I thought you would never come!" Adrien stated, he started to apologize for his brash actions, but who could blame him if his piano started to play itself and he heard a voice.

"I had some setbacks, but a witch always keeps their promise!" You sat down and pulled items from your satchel, "Now go play some games so I can set up, I can't do my reading if you're this spooked."

Adrien nodded, he played some games on his phone, occasionally glancing as you put out items and light up candles. It was a calming sight, though he attributed his calmness to you working diligently on his request. He attempted to avoid staring at you, a difficult task when Plagg was chatting without a care in the world with you. Adrien was grateful when he felt a tug on his clothes coming from your direction.

"Come!" You chirped, Adrien could've sworn your voice became sweeter as you beckoned him, he felt like a moth slowly flying to the object of his fixation. "Ask your question..."

"C-can I change my question?"

"Are you sure?" Lowering his hand, you looked at him in confusion, why did he change his mind?

"It's just that I feel like my question is very shallow..."

"If it's because of my previous comment then please forgive me. I shouldn't question someone's motives."

"It's not that..."

"Are you afraid that the person you like does not like you back?"

"..." Adrien retracted from your gaze, you hit the nail in the coffin even if he tried to hide it.

"What you seek may not come in the form you're looking for." You stared at the flame of the candle as Adrien still evaded your gaze. After a pregnant pause, he finally broke the silence.

"Was that directed at me?"

"It's directed to everyone, I won't read someone's future without their consent." You drape a blanket around you and Adrien, you've read your own future when it was advised not to and it had consequences that you're reaping to this day.

"Have you ever had your palm read?" Adrien asked, was there a reason you didn't push him to have his future known.

"I have, but that doesn't mean it would happen. Sometimes you're either unlucky or lucky..." Hugging your knees close to your chest, you staring at the candle resumed as you ignored Adrien's stare.

"What did your palm say?"

"Nothing worth mentioning, but I do know is that I can continue with the pain of remembering."

It dawns upon Adrien that not only you were a witch, but just like him, you felt like a fish out of water. Though unlike him you could make your own path without the need of others.

"Could you stay just for a little while?"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, can't let this place burn."

Slowly but surely the two of you fell asleep on the sofa as the noises of nightlife Paris lulled you to sleep.


	11. Red Herring

You woke up to the chirping of the birds, your body ached all over due to your bad posture. Rubbing your eyes you looked over to a sleeping Adrien who was clinging to your arm.

"Adrien?" You began to move the blond who swatted your hand as he cuddled closer. "Plagg can you help?" You ask the kwami who was overlooking the interaction.

"Dunno, he looks very pleased with himself." He snickered as you rolled your eyes. "Maybe I should take a picture!"

Before you could bicker with the kwami, a knock interrupted and stirred Adrien half-awake. You assumed that he would let go of you but instead, he cuddled you closer.

"Adrien, your father needs you in his atelier." Nathalie's voice came from behind the door, "Don't make him wait."

"I'll be there in a moment," Adrien responded, as he shifted from his current position he saw how close he cuddled with you during his sleep, "I hope I didn't cause any discomfort for you during the night."

"I thought you were my familiar, you have a killer grip." You shuffled a bit to gain more personal space, not that you minded being close to him but the fact that he was holding you close made you feel like a kid. "Mind letting me go, not to mention you shouldn't make your father wait."

Adrien smiled, he told you to wait for him as he went to see what his father needed. He also promised some breakfast when he returned, but that was 10 minutes ago and you began to worry about his return. After another 10 minutes did he show up and looked more crestfallen than the night before.

"Adrien?" Both you and Plagg asked as the boy stayed silent. As the two of you went closer to Adrien a lock was heard behind the door, you put your ear over the door to hear murmurs from the maids and staff, Adrien was prohibited from leaving the house but the reason was unknown.

"Adrien, tell me what's wrong..." You pleaded to the boy who was beating himself internally. Fed up with his silence you tapped into his memories, there were many to sort through but the one that mattered was the memories of today. Disappointment and dread, emotions you knew all too well were the most prevailing ones and the cause of his current predicament. Pushing those emotions aside you found the ones of his father and what caused his situation, he lost something important and it seemed that you knew where the item could be.

"I'll search for your book, perhaps I'll find some clues when I visit the school." You started to pack up, Adrien finally snapped from his daze as he looked at your kind smile. "Maybe you'll find it at home, try not to get disheartened." Hoping on your broom you began to prepare for lift-off until you felt an extra weight settle on the broom. "Um..."

"I'm the one who caused this, so I'm coming as well." Adrien had transformed into Chat Noir. "Plus, I've always wanted to ride a broom!"

"In that case hold on and don't fall off." You transformed into your witch attire, a bandana adorned your face.

Chat was not expecting for you to be a reckless flyer, he's had more near-death encounters in 5 minutes than all of his time fighting villains in Paris. He also questioned how no one in Paris was aware that two people were flying on a broom in broad daylight, even the normal citizens didn't blink when you sped through their windows.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" He asked when you decided to steal someone's breakfast.

"Not if we don't get caught, looks like we're at our destination." You swop down to the park, the last memory Chat had of the book, "You'll look here and I'll look at the other places you went."

"We should meet up if you don't find anything." Chat grabbed the end of your broom to halt your departure.

"S-sure..." settled down as you look at Chat, after a few seconds of silence from his part you decided to pick the meeting place in his stead, "Would your house be okay?"

"Oh, yeah that works. Thanks!" Chat waived you off, soon you became a small spot in the sky that slowly faded away. It's time he pulled his weight and began to search for the book.

Back in the sky, you turned yourself invisible as you flew to Fu's apartment. Pulling out your wand you opened the window of your room to enter without alarming the old man. Sadly you soon found yourself in the living room with a surprised Fu as he saw your attire.

"Who are you?!" Fu got in a defensive stand and you backed away.

"Y/n, I-" you halted when you sensed dark energy radiating from somewhere in Paris, fearing the worse you mustered all your courage as you looked back at the man. "The grimoire, where exactly did Ladybug find it?" You crossed your arms as you looked at Fu, his hesitation made you worry if he really did know the source of the book he was currently hiding.

"Ladybug said she found it in the park, but why does that matter?"

"It seems that the grimoire is the catalyst for an akumatization, we need to figure out who's the owner before they come after you." Your safety could wait, but if Fu was capture before you could get an education from him then all of this waiting was for nothing.

"How can you be sure it's the reason for an akumatization?" Fu went to look at the window, nothing seemed out of place, "Paris looks completely normal."

"It may look normal but I sense something is off." Bitting your lip you settled that you should at least fill him in even if he gets angry for being close with Chat Noir. "You se-"

"Y/n is this because of Ladybug, we also need to trust her,  _ you  _ need to trust the person I entrusted with the miraculous and I've looked after her from afar."

You scoffed, of course, you're still the witch that came from nowhere and became another mouth to feed for him. Ladybug would always be first before you, she was deemed worthy while you had to prove yourself.

"I have been in this far longer than you have Y/n, you're young and full on inexperience about the miraculous. I appreciate your worry but you also have to trust my judgment. I understand that your situation has made it diffic-"

"Stop!" You held your palm up, "I don't want to argue about this, instead tell me how I can help." 

"Very well then, go find Ladybug and ask her to speak to me about the grimoire. It's her responsibility since she's the one who brought it to me."

"I'll do so as requested." Tipping your hat you fly off You couldn't shake the feeling that you were sent out on a red herring but you wanted to show Fu that you could be a bigger person and not just someone that is special compared to others.


	12. Crash-landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting... ि०॰०ॢी
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments, I like reading/responding to them it makes me feel like I'm writing something not only that I like but you guys also like. Enjoy the update! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

"Do you have proof?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug, if his father really was Hawkmoth then there should be evidence on that assumption.

"Chat!" You yelled as you jumped off your broom, surprising Ladybug as her partner's smile appeared as he looked at your figure.

"Y-" Chat stopped himself from spilling your name, "Ladybug please meet my friend!" He pulled you towards him as he brought you close to the heroine.

"And who are you?"

"Do I need a made-up name again?" You ask before bringing your gaze to Ladybug's inquisitive eyes, that's when an idea came across your mind, clearing your throat you tried your best to give some information to your potential new ally. "It seems that you guys are in a pickle, worry not I'll lend a hand." If you couldn't prove yourself to Fu then maybe Ladybug could see your talent! 

"And how exactly are you going to do? How can we even trust you?" Ladybug began to point at you, so much for trusting her as Fu asked of you. 

"Yes...you're right..." Your voice broke as you clenched your fists, turning away you were met by green eyes who gave you a kind smile that you never knew you need until now.

"I trust her." Chat Noir stood his ground leaving Ladybug with mouth agape. "So what's the plan, my little witch?"

"Before coming here I noticed that the strong emotion was coming from Mr. Agreste..." You started to explain as Chat listened to you closely.

"We know that Ms. Obivious..." Ladybug retorted only to be silenced by Chat's glare as he beckoned you to continue.

"The dark matter is in his sketchbook, to our good luck he's almost done with all of his pages. So all you have to do make him run out of them, any object would do, why would someone use a new page for everything is a big mystery. But I tested it myself and he ended up taking my crystal so please do bring that back."

"I promise I'll grab it for you." Chat gave you a playful wink before disappearing into the mansion.

"Gross..." Ladybug grumbled as she followed her partner, not until she felt a hand tug at her yo-yo.

"Did I do good?" Your starry-eyes were focused on the heroine, "You sh-"

"Don't try that cute personality, I don't trust you one bit."

"Why would you say that?" You stopped the ground harshly, a small quake was felt as you did.

"Go home, I don't need to babysit you when there's someone who deserves to be saved! You'll just get in my way." Ladybug crossed her arms, "A child shouldn't be interrupting in important matters, much less if they know too many details of the akumatization."

"Whatever!" You mount your broom, not bothering to hear Ladybug's lectures. 

"Could this day get worse..." You cursed under your breath, it was bad enough that Fu asked you to trust someone when he couldn't trust his own blood. 

Sniffled all the way back to home, you began your emotions overflow your body. The broom started to drift side to side, you tried to steady yourself as tears blurred your vision excessively. In the end, you crashed into something wooden and firm.

"Sh-!" You were interrupted by someone gently pulling you up.

Ocean blue eyes meet your gaze as the person lifted you to his eye level, his face scrunched when he saw how you winced getting up. Upon that discomfort, you were hurled into his strong arms and set on a soft surface. Shifting on the bed you looked at your savior, was lady luck being nice when she sent you crashing on Luka's room?

"You're bleeding, I'll get the first aid." The usual calm voice you've associated with the teen was filled with worry as he left the room.

Looking at the room, the only things that were broken was his guitar and your broom. Hopping from one leg to another to avoid the strain, you lifted your broken broom. Another problem caused by your hand, Ladybug was right, you were just a burden to her.

"You should be sitting," Luka's concerned voice caused you to jump and trip, once again he lifted you to the bed and set you down, "this might sting..." You let the dual-colored hair teen work in patching you up, were his hands always thigs gentle in his everyday life? You studied his movements as he cleans from one wound to wound, though you flinched instinctively when he raised his hand.

"

I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to clean the wound on your face." He whispered gently, he didn't miss how you were shaking like a leaf, but what was odder was the ashy substance you were conjuring from your body. "Would it be better if you cleaned your face wound? I can bandage your legs."

Nodding you took the cotton and looked at the Luka, understandingly he left the room and came back with a compact mirror for you to see your face. Patting your face clean, you cursed your tear stains from earlier as they were the cause for your current predicament.

"Here, you should cover the wound. A pretty girl like you shouldn't go out and about with bruises." Luka offered you a bandage, he watched you put it on. As much as he wanted to comfort, your earlier actions deterred him from trying again.

Looking back at him you felt guilty for causing him this much trouble, the least you could do was speak to him but your throat was dry and you knew that no sound would come out. Getting up, you slowly made your way to his broken guitar, your movement did not go unnoticed as Luka trailed slowly behind you, arms ever ready should you lose balance.

"Don't worry about it, I"ll get it fixed." Luka tried to reassure you, the same ashy substance you secreted earlier was fixing his guitar right before his eyes. "That's..."

You handed Luka his guitar as you fixed your broom, mounting it you started to levitate slowly. Luka saw how your chest moved as you took in deep breaths, he was happy when he saw a small smile on your face as you looped around his room. Your smile was bright and warm, it gave him a sense of serenity, though it was he heard your voice that he was sure you were an angel that crash-landed into his room.

"...thank you." You told him hugging him close before slowly fading away.

Luka saw how you disappeared under a canopy of greenery, the only thing that showed you were not a figment of his imagination was a pot of dirt, he hoped that once the plant revealed itself you would also return. He wanted to hear your voice one more time.


	13. Enfeeble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being kind and sending nice messages, it's made me less anxious when it comes to starting school (｡´∀｀)ﾉ. Hope everyone enjoys this short chapter, I'll post more in the days to come.

  
"I'm getting worried... Y/n is bad at directions she might be lost." Wayzz said as he sat on top of Galahad who quickly retracted causing the kwami to fall on the ground. "Even her snake senses it!

"Maybe I should find her?" Marinette added.

"Y/n is probably lost like Wayzz said, she's smart enough to return." Fu mentally reprimanded himself, if it wasn't for him scolding you'd still be here at home. Not only did he send you out to talk to Ladybug but you didn't deliver the message as he noted how Marinette did not know of your powers. As much as he wanted to tell Marinette who to look for, he felt guilt from the way the girl spoke about the stranger that wanted to help, she would be the last person you would want to see. 

"Y/n may seem aloof but if there's one thing she hates is being a burden to anyone..." Wayzz comment turned heads, it was your biggest fear and it came true.

Without notice, Galahad returned to your room, the snake's odd behavior caught the attention of the two miraculous holders as they tried to grab the slithering figure. Marinette was lucky enough to trap the snake in a box before it could attack or hide away.

Before Fu could act, a crash was heard, the source came from your room. Quickly springing to action he hoped you were finally back. Fu cleared his throat, you were going to get an earful, that is until he saw your bandaged body on the ground.

"Y/n?! What happened?" Fu picked you up, he looked around, the usual bustling from your mandrakes was no more as they withered away.

"I'd like to rest" You tried to get up, the last thing you wanted was him to see you injured. Mustering all your strength you collapsed on your bed. Galahad had left Marinette's grasp as he slithered to your frail form. "Did you keep everyone safe?" You petted your familiar. 

Fu nodded, knew you needed to recuperate. The best he could do is grab the necessary items to clean your wounds. Going back to the living room he hit his gong to stabilize Marinette back to normal.

"Marinette, it better for you to leave."

"What about the book?" The bluenette girl said in a daze, she saw how Fu shook his head at her question.

"You can return it another day, I'm still not finished." Fu escorted the girl from his apartment. For the next few hours, he didn't want to know anything about the miraculous or Hawkmoth. All he wanted was your well-being.

===========================================

The next day you woke up, you saw how desolate and oddly quiet your room was. Rubbing your eyes you looked around to find every plant you cared for was withering away. Getting up, your bruised body begged for you to keep resting, pushing those thoughts away you busied yourself to your trunk. 

"Y/n?!" Wayzz startled your groggy body, looking at the green kwami it seemed that he was trying to get his words together.

"Hey there, I'm sorry Wayzz but I'm leaving this place." Your sad smile made the green kwami nuzzle closer to you. "Maybe we'll cross paths someday..."

"Should I wake up Master Fu?"

"He's the last person who'd want to see me..." Opening the gramophone you took out the grimoire and stowed it in your satchel. "I'll send word to you when I settle down, stay safe."

Wayzz let tears fall as he saw you exit the apartment, there was so much he wished to tell Fu about you but he respected your life. Out of everyone else, Wayzz wished for you to be his master after Fu.


	14. Repayment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, online school has started and they give out so much work (・・。)ゞ. Hope you enjoy the update!

Carrying the grimoire you wondered how such a relic and important text ended up in the hands of Mr. Agreste. It wouldn't be the first time nor the last time valuable texts made their way to the hands of mortals, maybe they just found it intriguing without knowing any better.

Thoughts aside, you buzzed the doorbell of the front gate hoping they won't turn you away due to the chaos created a few hours before.

"Y/n!" Adrien's voice caused you to smile at the intercom, "Did you find the book?"

"Sure did, buzz me in!" You quickly ran to the mansion with Adrien waiting for you in the lobby, "You should give it to your father."

"How did you get those bruises? Adrien wanted his father's forgiveness but your injuries were impossible to set aside. "And that trunk?" Adrien's questions fell on deft ears as he watches you haul both book and trunk towards his father's atelier doors.

"Mr. Agreste I found the book!" Your loud knocks interrupted Adrien as he looked at you with an alarmed expression, his father may have been nice to you once but not a second time, much less as you waived the book over your head and knocked on the door.

"My book?" Mr. Agreste opened the door as he looked down on his book covering your face, "Ms. Fu?"

"Yup, this is your book, right? Someone in the library thought it was misplaced and the librarian was looking if this was a donated book."

Adrien listened as you spun your tale, lying to his father for his sake. No one has gone to such lengths to cover his mistakes, let alone offered to help at such a task without anything in return. And those bruises... was he the cause of all the red and purple marks covering your body?

"Thank you, this book is very precious to me..." 

You looked back at Mr. Agreste as his gaze skimmed through the cover of the book, even if handing the grimoire to a complete stranger was a bad idea it didn't matter once your saw Mr. Agreste's true feelings. He was fond of the book, if it held a precious memory then the grimoire is in good hands.

"I'm glad that the book has found it's the rightful owner." You shifted your gaze to the grimoire in his hands, somehow you envied the grimoire for finding it's rightful place.

"Thank you for bringing it to me," Mr. Agreste sighed happily, "Adrien will resume his classes, why don't you give him the good news."

"Yes, Sir!" You saluted the man, though he held his hand signaling you to halt.

"It seems that you're injured, may I know what caused these bruises on your body?" Mr. Agreste inspected your arms and face, some bruises were still bleeding while the others had a yellow tint to them.

"I fell when I was fixing the shelves in the library, as for the trunk..." You searched for a lie that you could use, though your hesitation brought you more attention from Mr. Agreste.

"Are you in trouble?"

"I-it's nothing to worry about... Have a good day."

"I do hope to see you around Ms. Fu, Adrien is lucky to go to a school with someone like you. "As Mr. Agreste shut the doors of his atelier you quickly ran to Adrien to tell him the good news.

"You're now promoted to a student." You exclaimed as you entered his room.

"R-really?" Adrien was flabbergasted, his harsh father was actually going to let him go to school and have a somewhat normal life?

"Yup, y'know Adrien..." Your voice trailed off, an action Adrien has come to observe when you reminisced about something, "Your father may be harsh but he's just afraid of losing you..."

"That might be true..." Adrien sheepishly responded it was odd how you always made him have a loss of words even on serious matters such as these, deep down he knew you meant well even if it was just to comfort him.

"Got your crystal!" Plagg announced as he placed the crystal in your hand, "What are you two so serious about and that trunk?"

"Not much," You cheerily told Plagg as you examined the crystal, the usual clear crystal now had some purple mist manifesting inside of its round form, "Smashing job!"

"Y/n why do you have a trunk?" Adrien's knitted brows made you release a sigh and settle down your trunk as you sit on top of it.

"Oh, I was going to donate some stuff..."

"Is that the reason you allowed yourself to be covered in bruises?" Adrien asked concernedly.

"Actually..." You lowered your gaze, "The bruises were from cleaning, it's rather silly, right?"

"Next time you should invite me over to help you." You looked at him, amazed by his honesty. Perhaps having somebody else to confide with could be beneficial to you, but even if he knew your intentions of leaving you didn't want him to fight with Ladybug over something trivial.

"Is there a way I can help?" Adrien asked. 

"N-no, it's okay. I'm just going to donate them and it'll be fine."

Adrien's eyes softened, the Y/n people found odd for hanging out with Chloe was standing here in his room looking out for others. 

Plagg came and sat on your shoulder, he didn't fail to notice for his owner was nodding at all of your words, even the ones that didn't make sense earned sound of acknowledgment.

_ "Oh..." _ Plagg snickered to himself, for now, he'll just watch the event unfold between the witch and the cat, this ought to be fun!


	15. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, writing fics is way better than sitting in Zoom ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Y/n? It's getting late..." Fu knocked for the 3rd time on your door, he began to fiddle with the doorknob only to find it unlocked. "Y/n?"

As Fu stepped in he saw yan empty room. All trace of your existence was gone, it looked like the same old utility closet it was before your arrival.

"Have you seen Y/n?" Fu asked Wayzz who shook his head.

Fu went to look at the gramophone, it was closed but that didn't mean that everything was in place. Opening the contraption, the only thing missing was the grimoire, the miraculous were intact.

Not even a good-bye note was found around the house.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"Ms. Fu?" Ms. Bustier sounded your name for roll call, "Could she be tardy again?" Looking at her watch it was 10 minutes after the first period, if you were late then you'll just have to receive detention due to all of your recent tardies. "Alright, let's open our notebooks to copy some notes..."

"Psst, Marinette..." Adrien asked Marinette as soon as Ms. Bustier's back was turned to the class.

"Y-yes?" Marinette had to calm her nerves, Adrien had never whispered to her in class!

"Do you know where Y/n could be?"

"Oh..." Marinette had to hide her disappointed face from Adrien, "She might be... sick, yup sick, she kept on sneezing a few days ago..." It was a lie, after her outburst she never had the opportunity to apologize nor the time to see if your injuries were healing.

"Sick..." Adrien recalled your injuries, as much as he wanted to listen to your voice he knew you should rest to get better. Would a text make you chipper? He debated his thoughts for the rest of the class as he thought of ways to make you feel better.

"He seems down..." Alya commented to Nino and Marinette.

"Dunno why he has Y/n's number he could just text her." Nino's response caused the bluenette on his side to stab her lunch. "Maybe I should just tell him to do that, dude looks so miserable..."

Before the trio could agree on what to say to Adrien, Chloe beat them to the punch as she cleared her throat to announce her presence. 

"Y/n texted me that she had a fever, she did feel chilly a few days ago though she just thinks it was due to the pollution in Paris... But she said she's taking the day off." Chloe fluffed her ponytail and gave her good-byes to her friend.

"Nino, did you hear that? Y/n is okay, albeit with a fever but she's fine!" Adrien felt the weight be lifted off his shoulders.

"Then you should go to visit her with some soup!" Nino spoke, earning a glare from the two girls. "What? Can't he visit her?"

"Y/n is busy tending to her grandfather, and he doesn't like visitors." Marinette interjected, she was warned by you many times that if someone other than her came to visit it could put Master Fu in danger.

"That's unfortunate..." Adrien lamented your living situation, was that why you were so willing to help him out of his own situation with his father? "Marinette could you give Y/n my notes? You're a family friend so I'm sure her grandfather won't mind."

"Y-yes!" Marinette was ecstatic, Adrien was going to give her something, Alya noticed her friend's dopey smile so she pinched her arms, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"He's giving his notes to Y/n, not to you." Alya pointed out, "Though it's progress..." Alya's comment entered one ear and came out of the other, but at least her friend was no longer angry.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

  
Afterschool Marinette found herself in front of Master Fu's door, notes in hand, she debated if giving you the notes was a good idea.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Tikki asked the bluenette who was caressing the notebooks belonging to her crush.

"It's not like she studies, Rose has told me that Y/n is always asleep in class or reading some other books. Even her tests are average at best."

"You can't judge Y/n based on that, why don't you try to talk to her? While you're at it you should apologize to her."

Marinette opened and shut her mouth like a fish, it was true that she didn't know anything about you, even Master Fu stated that he never knew he had a niece until a few days before your arrival.

"We came to give you some notes that Adrien made!" Marinette shoved them to once the door opened, though the notebooks were met with nothing but air as the bluenette looked down.

"Y/n is gone..." Master Fu said woefully.

Notebooks fell on the floor as Marinette noticed the magnitude of her words when she heard of your disappearance.


	16. Pledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Posting this chapter since I have to work on a school project this week. Keep safe ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

  
You yawned as you sipped coffee on the park bench, you have barely slept for more than two hours in the last three days. It was hard to find a room with other witches or wizards when your reputation preceded you even to people secluded from the magical world. Even when you did find a place, the amount of money they were asking was too high for your normal allowance.

"Hello there dearie," An old voice caught your attention as the lady grabbed your arm to support herself, "care to help an old lady cross the street?"

"I don't mind." It was better than sitting at the bench for the rest of the day, not to mention the old lady already had a hold of you.

"It's nice to see another dark witch, it makes one feel less of a plague."

"No kidding, not even one's own blood wants them near..."

"It seems even after all these years our own kind pits us against each other, now dearie answer me this: do you have a place to stay?"

"I don't, I left the protection of my grandfather who would rather have the company of someone else."

"The protection of men is useless to a witch, a matrona is a safer bet like we women used to in the good ole days."

"Now I just need a little luck to find a matrona..." 

The old lady stops in front of a flower shop, she beckons for you to keep following her in and you do so on request. As she turns on the lights you see that the flower shop was a front, inside there were jars filled with different ingredients and potions.

Before you could explore to your heart's content, Kero your toad started hopping to Baba. The moment he jumped to her hand it turned into a brooch, you smiled, of course, how could this old lady find you in a city as populated as Paris if she didn't know how without some help.

"I'm Nil, that is the name I have given myself after all these years in exile. But you can call me Baba Nil."

"Y/n Fu" You held her hand as you gave it a small squeeze, it earned you a grin from the old lady.

"So, Y/n, would you like to become my pupil, all I ask is that you help me around my shop." Nil held your hands close to her chest waiting for your answer. "I will never make you hide your powers, instead I wish for you to cultivate them and show everyone that you can survive on your own.

"I'd be honored to be your apprentice."

Mortal school will have to wait, there are more important lessons to learn from your new mentor than wasting time with classmates.


	17. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time this chapter is posted, I should've posted another fic, it will have an irregular schedule as all my fics do. Other than that it might have alternative endings, kind of like a pick your own adventure so I doubt I'll give chapters a title. But thanks for your support (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

  
"Y/n?" Miss Bustier asked it was the second week in a row that you were absent and it started to create rumors among the student population.

"Marinette, were did Y/n go?" Alya asked the bluenette who simply shrugged. Your disappearance was another mystery in her long list of 'mysterious happenings' in Paris. Though she did try her best to look for you she was more interested in who the witch that came to their aid was.

"I don't know..." Marinette felt guilty for treating you like a pest ever since, but she couldn't wrap her head around as to why you would disappear. Maybe you just wanted a friend and her tough love made you run away.

"Present." Your authoritative voice caused everyone to look at the door were you currently standing. Your friendly aura was gone as you took out a note to Ms. Bustier. "Here's the absentee note..." You gave your back to the class as you whispered something to Ms. Bustier, she nodded slowly and allowed you to sit at your old spot.

You watched as Ms. Bustier continued with the attendance and class, she rarely called on you so you took the rest of the class to text Chloe your new number.

"OMG, Y/n where have you been?!" Chloe responded, you sure did miss her excitement when it came to various topics.

"You won't believe it if I told you, but we can talk about it at lunch later on if you want."

"Yes, I'll even tell you about the rumors surrounding you and your absence."

"Sounds good, ttyl."

Closing the app you took out one of your various tomes and began to zone out today's lecture, all you had to look forward was going to lunch with your friends. When the bell rang, you made a beeline to Chloe and Sabrina, greeting the two girls you were received by a hug from them.

"Maybe I should disappear more often." Your playful quip earned you a soft slap from Chloe.

"Next time I'm going to track your phone!" Chloe huffed as she pulled you to the lunchroom. "Sabrina go get us lunch."

As you saw the ginger-haired girl leave you turned to Chloe who looked at you with worry, you felt guilty for not telling her sooner but Baba Nil prohibited you to do so before she was sure you were serious about her mentorship.

"Now, tell me why you left."

"My grandfather preferred someone over me, so I started to look for a place to stay but that was difficult. Luckily Baba Nil came to my rescue, we kept it quiet because her lawyers didn't want my grandfather to null my adoption." It wasn't a lie, you put all your paperwork both in the magical world and mortal world to sever all ties with Fu. Now you were Y/n Nil, taking your mentor's name was another step of loyalty she showed for you.

"I thought you left me..."

"I-I'd never do that, I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

"You should be sorry, you left me alone with these peasants!" Chloe joked as you smiled, "Promise you'll never leave?"

"Promise, how about you come over for supper sometime? Baba would love to see you!"

"Of course!"

Not long later Sabrina came with lunch in hand, thanking her you began to ask what you missed over the last few weeks.

"You missed all the rumors, some were saying that the principal finally expelled you. Others say that you dropped out." Sabrina informed you as you laughed at the outlandish rumors.

"You want to hear my favorite?" Chloe as the two of you, with a nod she proceeded to speak, "My favorite rumor was the one that you're Hawkmoth!"

"Oooo!" You laughed, "Who was the tinfoil hat that made up that rumor?"

"Marinette!" Both Chloe and Sabrina answered you rolled your eyes as the girls gave you a knowing look.

"Forget her, let's talk about your fashion sense!" Chloe pointed out as you looked at your clothes. "I'm loving this whole Addams mixed with Anne of Green Gable's aesthetic you have going on!"

"Thanks, I thought it was time for a change." Turning to Sabrina you give her a kind smile, "Mind sending the notes I missed to my email?"

"Sure!"

The three of you continue to talk, on the other side of the lunchroom was Marinette and her friends as she stared at your cheery form. While you were off hiding god knows where she has been searching for you upon Master Fu's request.

"I wonder where she's been for the past weeks..." Alya stated, both Nino and Adrien nodded as they looked at your care-free form.

"Doesn't she look different?" Nino asked his friend who was mesmerized by your new looks, "I think it's because she changed her hair."

"Whatever it is, Y/n looks happier." Adrien mused, maybe it was your hair but then again everything about you was filled with confidence.

"Of course she's happy, she's over there with Chloe while her grandfather is worried sick about her!" Marinette protested, she wanted to give you a pice of her mind on your disappearing act, her anger magnified when Adrien invited you over after Chloe left to the lunchroom.

"Yo." Your laid-back tone flabbergasted the four teens, but it was Marinette who broke the silence, you had to admit that her short-fuse was a blessing in disguise.

"Do you know how much heartache you gave your grandfather?!" Her loud voice caused people to look at her spectacle as Alya tried to hush her.

"He's not family." You clenched your fists, how dare she get on her soap-box.

"Maybe we should hear Y/n's side of the story?" Adrien interjected, bless his heart for always mediating your clashes with the bluenette. "I'm sure she has a reason why she ran away."

"I do, but I know that whatever I say won't be enough." 

"You're just being selfish!" Marinette interjected all this time she knew you didn't want to be a guardian and running away proved her point.

"So what!" Your outburst made the electricity of the lunchroom short circuit causing a blackout. "I'm taking my leave." Excusing yourself you leave the four baffled teens, well three since Adrien was the only one to follow after you.

"Y/n, wait up!" Adrien jogged to get a hold of you yet the moment he got a hold of your sleeve he found himself in the same utility closet where he the two of you shared each other's secret. "Y/n I-"

Adrien was silenced by the bear hug you gave him, not only did you look different but you felt stronger. Pushing his thoughts to the side he held you close, you smelled of flowers and dirt but also felt something else... something was slithering by his arm.

"Um... Y/n?" Adrien worriedly asked, "Something is slithering by my arm."

"That's my familiar, his name is Galahad." Your muffled voice was music to his ears. After a while you let go of him, you wiped a tear from your eye, and here you promised not to get emotional. 

"What happened, are you okay?"

"I am, for the first time I found a family. Every time I wake up there's someone who worries about me, and I can call that place home."

"But isn't your grandfather your only family?"

"He's not family, in fact, I've taken my mentor's last name who's looked after me like family and witch. My grandfather only cared for his other pupil, how much longer would I have to prove myself to him? With Baba, she knows my pain and helps me become better!"

"If that's how you feel then I support your decision, but next time you shouldn't leave without a word."

"Yeah, Adrien was gloomy these past weeks." Plagg interjected the moment as he flew around you, "I told him not to worry but he was very sad and kept thinking about you."

Adrien glared at Plagg, sometimes his kwami always spilled secrets he'd like to keep. Though it seemed that the kwami's comment flew over your head as you took on one of the boxes.

"So what did my little witch learn?"

"This!" You focused your energy on your hands, slowly but surely you oozed a black substance and directed it at a mop and began to enchant it, "I can also make the dark matter into a weapon." You showed him as you imitated his staff when he turned into Chat Noir.

"Woah!" Adrien was amazed, even if he had little knowledge about your previous powers, other than broom transportation, you showed control with every action.

Before Adrien could ask you to show off your powers the bell rang, the two of you pouted at the signal of departure.

"I'll be seeing you later!" You slowly backed to a wall and passed right through it, life was more amusing when you were allowed to use your powers as long as you weren't caught.


	18. Marionette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, update time (‘•̀ ▽ •́ )φ! Love you guys!! also Bam! New fic now available “φʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

"How was your first day back at school darling?" Baba Nil asked as she fixed bouquets for the window panel.

"It was nice to see my three friends again!" You clip the stems of the flowers and hand it to your grandma, who knew that in a short time you'd come to love her as your own family.

"What about that baker-girl? If she's giving you a tough time I'll make her pastries explode." Baba threatened as she caressed your face, she finally smiled when she was able to tap into your memories. "I see, she's still giving you a hard time?"

"Baba!"

"As much as I hate for you to fight with other girls I feel better if she stopped giving you a hard time, I just need to find a poppet and a ladybug..." 

You watched as Baba went off to fetch her items, as much as you wanted to refuse you knew that if you didn't do something about the bluenette she'll never learn her place.

"You're in luck love, I'm fresh out of poppets which means you'll have to supply me with a new batch."

Nodding, you went to the back of the shop, there was a secret passage that led to the crafting of magical items and to keep you safe if Fu were to ask about you. You spent countless hours there, making small poppets to use when clients came to ask for more than just flowers, it was until the bell rang that meant you should come out of hiding in the workshop.

"I have a poppet!" You reveal the patched item to your granny.

"Perfect, on to the next step."

Baba guided you to the living room, what was once odd of preforming dark magic soon became a reoccurring practice though you knew better than seeing magic as right or wrong. 

"When someone gives you a hard time you should always return it three times worse... poppet can also be used as a medium, use this one to peek inside the baker-girl's room I'm sure she has dolls."

You listened as Baba instructed you on your next task by enchanting the poppet you meditated until you made a connection with one of the dolls.

"Now open your eyes!" 

With such a powerful command you did as you were told, your eyes were pitch black turning your face you were able to see you were in fact inside a doll.

"Watch your target, describe your surroundings to center yourself."

"It's... very pink..." You heard Baba gag when you told her about the room, "She has a lot of pictures of my friend, and she's writing in a book."

"Good now pull the doll and replace it with this one, don't forget the glamour."

Materializing the dark magic you glamorized the doll in your hands to the doll you were, but still, you were not as skilled and it got you out of your trance. Looking at the object on your hand, it was a doll of Ladybug, you gaged and threw it to the ground.

"Not bad could use more training but now you can spy on her if you ever wanted to do so."

"But Baba, this isn't Marinette..."

"It's but one of her many representations is it not?" Baba turns the doll into Marinette's civilian form as she hands it to you, "The poppet finally takes its form, now be a dearie and jail that poppet tonight she'll have nightmares."

Doing as you were told you put the poppet in one of Baba's many cages she kept for rats, you'd have to wait until tomorrow to see if it worked.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"Y/n Nil?" Ms. Bustier began her roll call, for once you were early hoping that you'll see your curse in action.

"Here..." You reply, looking around Marinette was nowhere in sight, she even missed her roll call, then again you did have her poppet tied up with yarn for a few minutes until you decide to release her.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Marinette began to rant to Ms. Bustier, her usual energy was diminished and dark circles were evident in her eyes. As she started to go up the stairs you knocked over the poppet, subsequently so did the bluenette which caused the whole class to laugh.

"Settle down class!"

You spent the rest of morning classes messing with the poppet, that is until at one point you got bored and stuffed it to you satchel sadly you threw it a bit too hard which made the bluenette falling off her chair. That was enough hell for the girl for one morning. 

\------------------------------------------------

"What is up with you today?" Alya asked the bluenette who elbowed her a few moments later.

"It must be the lack of sleep I got, I kept having nightmares..."

"We invited Y/n for lunch, hope you don't mind." Nino told the girls bashfully.

"Am I in a nightmare again?" Marinette asked Alya who only sighed, once she looked at your form sitting by her table she groaned, there you were chatting with Adrien like old friends.

"Just imagine I'm a ghost." You suggest as you do circular motions with your hands as you saw the tired girl. 

"Actually this is a good opportunity to put Y/n's knowledge to the test!" Nino declared as he motioned to the tired girl. "Now Y/n, can you give Marinette a charm to stop her nightmares?"

"She's not a walking salesman!" Alya protested on your behalf, as much as you'd like to give the bluenette the charm you just wanted to get even.

"I have my hands tied, after school, we have a job at a customer's house so I can't do much."

"Can we come?!" The couple stopped bickering as they tried to convince you to let them come.

"We're not doing anything big, just blessing the place. But even then it's private property."

"How are you going to get there if you have detention?" Adrien asked, once he received your quizzical stare he elaborated, "Did you forget?"

"Dark Lord, I sure did." You crossed your hands and began to think about your escape. "Thanks for reminding me, but now I need to find a way to leave my punishment."

"Wouldn't that get you more in trouble?"

"We'll burn the bridge once we get to it." That's when an idea popped into your head as the bell rang.

"C'mon we should get going..." Adrien brought you back to earth as he put a hand on your shoulder, the touch didn't last long as you both felt electricity separating the two of you.

"Y-yes." You followed behind Adrien as he started to chat, ever so often you'd add something to keep the conversation going. 

"They're getting rather close..." Nino told Alya and Marinette as they spied from afar, Marinette insisted to wait on you and Adrien before the other two let her become the third wheel.

_ "We'll burn the bridge once we get to it..."  _ Your words rang inside Marinette's head what were you planning on doing? Her imagination had to wait when Nino offered an outlandish hypothesis.

"What if... what if it's puppy love?" Alya squealed as her friend looked at her as if she committed a crime, "C'mon she's always behind him when she's not behind Chloe. Could it be Y/n's first crush?"

"Dude now that you mention it... she is at that age..." Nino replied as Alya nodded.

"Thay have nothing in common! Y/n is a hermit, a bad student, and hangs out with Chloe!"

"Two out of the three qualities you mentioned are shared by them." Alya noted, "There's also the fact that they spend lunch together."

"Then by that logic, I should date Y/n!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't date you." Your comment made the bluenette jump at the sound of your voice, weren't you in the classroom just a minute ago?

"Hold on, I'm pretty datable!"

"Just because you're an option doesn't mean I'll pick you." You begin to walk away from the trio and down to the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't!" Marinette tried to grab you but you eluded her grasp, "As the class representative I have the obligation of making sure that no classmate skips class."

"I forgot my homework at my locker." You continue to walk as Marinette follows a few steps behind, you murmur an incantation, soon enough you heard Marinette shriek and saw how her feet have become jelly, no matter how much she tried to walk she would always stumble. 

Marinette threw a tantrum as she saw you skip happily to the locker room, not a second later did she see you skip out of the same room but this time you were heading towards her.

"A word of advice, learn to become a better person."

"As if you're any better than me! I don't leave the people I love behind!"

"Oh, you really give highway to Hell a new meaning," Crouching down to her eye level you gently cradle her chin so her eyes can meet yours, "Give the old man my regards, and as for you..." You feigned to be thinking about your next words, before speaking to her you plucked some of her hair, "Better learn to balance on your own two feet before thinking of defeating Hawkmoth. See ya flibbertigibbet!"

You left the bluenette baffled at the way you spoke to her, a few months ago you would barely meet anyone's eye level but now you're are taunting her with the idea of her never being able to defeat Hawkmoth.

She hoped that the person who was looking after you was not her sworn enemy.


	19. Item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween the 1st, October is my favorite month so I'm giddier than usual. Therefore here's an extra update for being patient with me ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ).
> 
> Speaking of October, would you like to see Halloween/October related prompts for ML? Is so let me know through the request form!

"Baba?" The bell rings as you open the door, only to be greeted by orbs of different colors pulling your hair, how odd to see will-o-wisps floating around.

"Y/n, I'm at the kitchen, come eat before we leave!"

"I'll set the table, but why do we have wisps?" You began to set the table near the windowsill by the second floor, "Not to mention your poppet magic worked!"

"I know dearie, the wisps seem to have made their home in your room. Could you be plotting something?"

"I was making magical trinkets..."

"Anything the magical world would deem impossible?" Baba asks as she sets down the food in the cart and walks towards you.

"I'm trying to harvest the akumas, if I can do that then I'll be able to make our magic stronger!"

Your enthusiasm was lowered when Baba flicked your forehead, she clicked her tongue as she began to serve you the food.

"My lovely granddaughter, you don't need to have hand-me-downs when you can take what you want whenever you want my little trickster." She cooed at your little pout, "Now eat up, we have a business to attend."

You laughed to yourself, of course, you didn't need to live with the scraps as you used to in the past. The warm meal pushed all the thoughts of your past problems aside, you wanted to live the now with your new family member.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

You manifested in a puff of smoke to Adrien's room after finishing your job with Baba, coughing you announced your presence as Plagg push his cheese to the side when he saw you.

"Y/n!" Plagg flew to you, well more specifically he flew straight into your bag to pull out the camembert you promised. "I'm glad you're here, but how did you get here?"

"If you're here then I'm here, consider it similar to GPS."

"Well sorry to pop your bubble but as you can see, Adrien is not here."

"What if I wanted to see my favorite kwami?"

"Better not tell Adrien that, he'll get pouty." Plagg teased, he wanted to know if you help some feelings for his owner. He knew for a fact that Adrien's thoughts were occupied with you, perhaps he could move on from his infatuation with Ladybug.

"Did you say something?" You ask the kwami from the second level of the room.

"Are you snooping?" Plagg looked as you pulled out different games, "Want to play them as we wait?"

"But... I've never played any of these vidya games or however you call them." Putting back the boxes on the shelves you gently float to a wall with many colors. "What are these?"

"It's my rock-climbing wall," Adrien announced, he smiled as you inspected the different grips. "do you want to try it?"

"Nah, looks weird... in a good way, not weird in a bad way."

"Well we could play basketball, have you ever played?"

"Does that ball come and attack the players?"

Adrien laughed at your question, why would a ball attack the players. He continued to laugh until Plagg came to whisper to his ear.

"I think she was asking an honest question..."

Adrien's eyes darted back to you, though he was busy laughing you paid no mind to him as you were currently levitating the basketball into the hoop, only ever moving away when it bounced back to your body.

"The ball does not attack unless someone throws it at you," Adrien bounced the ball, he usually never showed-off but due to your presence he felt the need to show you some cool tricks, "See that? That was a three-pointer."

"Woah!" Your face mirrored your excitement, "So you do it like this?" You tried to bounce the ball as he had done, the task proved to be more difficult than it looked. "C'mon ball work with me..."

Adrien took the opportunity and snatched the ball from your grip. Your frustrated face made him laugh as you tried to get the ball back.

"Gimmie!" You made grabby hands at the ball, why did he have to tease you like this.

"That's how you play basketball!" 

You continued to play basketball with Adrien, well it was more of a monkey in the middle as he lectured you with the rules of the game. Adrien tired you down as you sat on the floor trying to regain your breath, that's when you remembered why you came to visit him in the first place.

"Oh yeah! I came for tutoring on this geometry homework." Pulling out the notebook, you motioned your friend to sit next to you on the ground. "How was the rest of the class?"

"You missed another detention aimed at you, I think the principal is going to call your grandmother."

"Baba isn't going to attend his meeting if that's what he wants..."

"It's either that or suspension if that happens I'd be really sad." Adrien tried to convince you to go to the meeting, in the end, he did wear you out as you said yes.

"Enough of that, can you help me with my homework? I don't get these equations." Your fingers traced the notes in his notebook.

"Let's see..."

If someone had told Adrien that he would have fun doing his homework a while ago he would've rolled his eyes at such an assumption. Yet here he was explaining different subjects to a friend, a girl no less! A girl witch with esoteric knowledge and a heart of gold, that was his opinion and he'd be damned if someone said otherwise. 

By the time the two of you finished the homework, it had grown dark, yawning you lay on your back.

"This is too hard!" You groaned, your head hurt from the many math problems you did. 

"On the bright side, you're very knowledgable in vocabulary!" Adrien ruffled your hair, who needed a dictionary when he had you.

"Most words are in Latin, they should really add it to the curriculum."

"That's a dead language, no one speaks it."

"What am I, chopped newt tail?" You huff, everyone had to learn Latin and other so-called dead languages. 

"You guys sound like an old married couple..." Plagg pointed out, he was tired of the banter that had been going on all afternoon.

"Is Plagg getting jealous?" Your teasing only made the kwami scowl at your remark. "But talking about old married couples reminded me that I should get going... but first I have a gift."

Pulling out a locket you gave it to Adrien, you tried to hold back the giggles that threatened to erupt from you as the boy looked at the items quizically. You grabbed the mirror and beckoned the boy to come closer. 

"So you tap it like this... and this should happen..." You open the locket and a cloud appears with an image of your room."That's my room, basically think it as a video-call."

"But that's why phones are made..."

"Kids these days with their wifi and 5G signals, ever thought what would happen if Hawkmoth got a hold of the phone lines? Or what if you lose your phone?"

"Isn't it counterproductive if it only works with when you're in your room?"

"That's why I also have one of my own," reaching inside of your shirt, you pull out your most prized possession. "This locket has been in my family for generations, my mother made if for me in case something were to happen." Bittersweet memories began to surge from the item you held on gently.

Adrien looked at your family heirloom, your locket was filled with scratches and an archaic language. He held his own locket next to yours, while his was new, shiny, and it looked to be one of a kind. Other than his miraculous ring, this was the only other type of jewelry he was given but this time by someone close to him.

"Can you help me put it on?" Adrien handed you the locket as he turned to put it on on him, how is he going to use it if the chain is small?

"You can put it and it won't break, magic-infused chains work wonders." You tug on the chain gently to show that it can shrink or stretch.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, want me to try?"

"Let's see how well you can use your powers one me!"

"Alright." Closing your eyes you did hand movements to show your concentration.

"Are you doing the macarena?" Adrien asked as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Aww, you found me out!" You join his laughter until your eyes began to glow ebony, "I'm not taking you on another broom ride if you think I'm an aviation hazard."

"You really are good..." Adrien complimented you as you gave him a small curtsy.

"Alright just one ride..."

"Yes!" Adrien transformed into his hero attire while you inspected him up close. "What do you think? Don't I look handsome?" He struck various poses but you just kept inspecting his attire.

"I think you look dashing!" You tugged on his bell but pouted when it didn't jingle. "9/10, the bell doesn't jingle, and that sad."

"Tough crowd..."

Shrugging you summoned your broom and began to hop on until you noticed that the teen was looking at you.

"Got cold feet?" You taunted, you saw as to how he shook his head and pointed to your clothes. "What is it? Do I have a stain?"

"Don't you think you'll get recognized?"

"Oh." You never thought about that, last time you flew you only had a bandana covering your face and the invisible charm. "Maybe I have something here..."

Shuffling through your satchel you found an old pair of round metal glasses that cover your peripheral vision, Baba told you it was a staple accessory for any flying witch. Putting them on your whole attire began to transform, you looked like one of those bicker witches you saw on Baba's photo albums. Then again these were Baba's aviation glasses that she gifted you after she started to send you on longer journeys.

"Does this work?" You gave a twirl as you inspected your clothes, not only was it a gravity-defying but it also had pockets!

"Wow!" Were the only words that came out of Adrien's mouth, you looked stunning and Chat Noir started to hesitate to be in the same room as you. He snapped out of his daze when you offered him your hand.

"Don't keep me waiting."

Chat hopped on, his arms wrapped around your waist out of reflex, he was about to let go but you started to take flight and he had no choice other than holding you close.

Paris at night was different from the day, for once Chat Noir began to take in his surroundings without the need to push the aesthetics aside in favor of saving the lives of others. 

"Dearies, do you know where the catacombs are?" Another older witch asked the two of you.

"They're underground but Place d'Enfer is still up compared to other landmarks." You felt Chat snuggle closer to you, it was funny to see him scared over another witch.

"You leave for a few centuries and they change the layout, may your relationship be blessed!" The witch flew away, but she did give you some herbs as a thank you.

"She thinks we're dating!" Chat joyfully told you as he bounced a bit on your broom, his cute antics made him lose his hold on your waist. He felt his body fall but luckily for him, your hand grabbed him and steadied him.

"Woah there kitten, I wouldn't want you to fall on someone's date so please hold on. And you said I was an aviation hazard." You laughed as you put Chat's arms back on your waist, though your laughter halted when you heard a peculiar sound. "Um... are you purring?"

"N-no!" Chat's face was bright red, he thanked the fact that you didn't turn around to find something else to tease him further.

"Now I get why most witches have cats, do you want to navigate my broom?

"I'd love to!"

As soon as those words left his mouth you began descending at a rapid speed to the outside of the city and into an open area. Chat held on tighter and closed his eyes, sure his ears were filled with your laughter but this was a new experience and it felt like a rollercoaster with no stops. When he opened his eyes he saw you were heading face-first into a body of water.

"Pull up!" Chat begged, he prepared for impact but it never came, instead, the two of you were hovering just above the stream.

"Did the rise take one of your lives?"

"Har har, I stand corrected that you're bad at flying."

"Alright," You float to stable land as you and Chat get off from your broom, not a moment later you hand the broom to Chat, "Try your hand in flying and I'll pick up some fruit."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to guide me?"

"Follow your cat-senses..." You give an off-hand comment as Chat tried to hop while riding the broom, though it proved futile as you heard his steps trailing behind you with some hops for variation.

"I think your broom doesn't like me..."

"Come here," You call the pouting hero over to the fruit tree sections, taking the rear seat of the broom you motioned him to take the seat in front, "Take me to the upper sections of these trees please."

Chat gave his all, from only filling his thoughts with the concept of flying to devoid himself of thinking, nothing worked and you were still standing on the ground. He was about to give up when he felt the broom slowly lift up.

"Please tell me that's you who's doing the flying." Chat commented as you moved close to him.

"No, this one is on you buddy." You ruffle his hair, the same action flustered him to the degree that the two of you fell back on the ground not a second later.

"So-" Chat's apology will have to wait for now as he found himself on top of your fallen figure, most of the time he was the one under Ladybug but this time he was starring at you and your smile.

"You almost got the hang of it," You praised the teen who helped you get back up, "Try it again!"

Chat Noir found himself facing your admiration on his skills, even though the only thing he could do was levitating the broom, your constant praises helped him become more confident in his skills. Sure he was used to praises as Adrien, but when it came as Chat Noir he was often disregarded by Ladybug.

"Seems like I have enough fruits, think you can navigate us home?"

"I feel like I might have us crash on someone's roof if I do." Chat's nervously told you, what he didn't expect was when your small hands came over his and started to steer the broom for a bit.

"Looks like we have enough gas for you to take charge, don't worry I'm with you at all time."

Chat Noir followed your directions as he steered the two of you home, it was a bit bittersweet that his time with you would end the moment he saw his house. He hoped that you would make more detours but all you did is steer him right to his room.

"Night love." You gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Here are some fruits of your labor." You giggle a bit when you hand him a bag with the fruits you picked.

"Night my little witch."

Chat Noir waited until you left his window, he now understood why window scenes were romantic.


	20. Name Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for a new chapter, I haven't slept well in the past week nor had the time to write due to midterm exams. Enjoy the chapter!

  
"Ms. Fu I-" 

"It's Nil, not Fu." You interrupted Mr. Damocles in beginning his lecture, he sighed and gave you a glare, "I know I interrupted but I don't want you to get my last name wrong."

"Yes," Mr. Damocles cleared his throat, "Yesterday you left the school grounds without permission from your teachers, needless to say, you also skipped your detention. Which brings me to the next point, I need to speak to your guardian about your lack of responsibility." 

"What happens if she doesn't come?" Though it was an innocent question, you noted how the principal's aura turned sour, but you had every right to know what would happen if Baba was busy and couldn't come that day.

"Then you'll be suspended until she comes to speak to me personally."

"Does that start right now or tomorrow?"

"Ms. Y/n Nil!" Mr. Damocles' voice rose, though he soon regretted his action when he saw you shrink away from him.

"Mr. Damocles? Why are you yelling?" Ms. Bustier was waiting from the other side of the door to make sure you were escorted to class, she looked at your curled up form in the chair. "Please don't yell at her, she's just asking for more information."

"Y-yes, please forgive me..." Mr. Damocles tried to assure your quivering form but you wouldn't meet his gaze.

"May I leave?" Your voice was soft but you still held yourself together, upon hearing the words you quickly left to join Ms. Bustier's side, "I'll call my grandmother right now to schedule a meeting."

"Baba, when could you come to a meeting with the principal?" You relied upon the information to your grandmother, yet in the end, you handed the phone to Mr. Damocles to finish the conversation.

"She will come today at lunch." The principal told you as he handed you the phone.

"Yes, but also, please forgive me for asking questions. I just wanted to know in case Baba couldn't make it." You excused yourself from the room and headed downstairs.

"Y/n!" Chloe greeted you with a smile though it turned sour when she saw how you avoided her gaze. "Do I have to speak to daddy about the principal?"

"N-no," After much reassurance, you managed to stop Chloe from dialing her father, it was sweet of her to go that far but you knew that Baba was much scarier than the mayor. "On the bright side, you'll get to meet Baba!"

"I'm dying to meet her!"

"Who are you dying to meet?" Adrien's voice made the two of you turn to him with bright eyes.

"Y/n grandmother is coming, she's been treating her well and I want to thank her for being nice to her." Chloe spoke about your grandmother, there were so many praises that you ended up tagging along about your amazing grandmother.

"Chloe being nice? Is the world going to end?" Some of your classmates whispered, how dull of them to think Chloe didn't have a heart. You were about to have a word with them when Chloe halted you.

"Forget those losers, I only care what Adrikins and you think of me." Chloe exclaimed, loud enough for others to hear and leave her vicinity.

"Adrikins? That's a cute nickname!" You giggled to yourself, you knew they were close but this tidbit of information assured you of their friendship.

"Y/n/n!" Chloe pointed at you, "Now you also have a nickname."

"Chlo!" You responded just as eagerly.

Adrien smiled as he saw Chloe and you kept giving out variations of each other's name, it was fun seeing his childhood friend have someone else to confide in. He hoped you could become a good influence on the girl.

"Alright you two, we better head to class or else Y/n/n could have another detention." Adrien joked, he was amused when Chloe crossed her arms, claiming that only she could use your nickname.

The three of you went to class, you had to keep yourself from exploding due to the excitement of your grandmother coming to school.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

The moment the bell rang you sprinted past everyone to be able to help Baba walk up the stairs, you knew she was strong enough to do it herself but you didn't want to miss the opportunity to speak to her about your friends.

"Baba!" You skipped down the stairs as your grandmother got out of the taxi, she smiled as she closed the door.

"Y/n, you sure like getting in trouble." She gently pinched your cheeks as the two of you laughed, "It seems we have company?"

Turning around, you came face to face with both Chloe and Adrien, they seemed to wait for you and your grandmother at the top of the stairs.

"Now dearie, let's meet your friends first and that principal later." Baba grabbed your arm as you escorted her upstairs. She looked much younger than the first time you meet her, then again, she was a great witch and used glamour to make herself seem more feeble to get to know you better. 

"I'm Chloe, and I see where Y/n/n gets her amazing fashion sense, you're so Breakfast at Tiffany's!" Chloe remarked as she offered her hand to your grandmother, after shaking hands, your grandmother smiled at the girl.

"You're not one step behind Ms. Fashionista, thank you for being there for my lass." Your grandmother looks to Chloe's side and spots another teen, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Adrien Agreste, it's a pleasure to meet you." Adrien tried to hide his nervous tone, the gaze of your grandmother was hard not to shrink under, especially when he couldn't see her eyes due to her sunglasses.

"I see... you're quite interesting if my granddaughter favors your companionship, she speaks highly of you and Chloe." She saw how Adrien's tense figure softened at the mention of him being in your good graces, "Now I'll tell you two this: if you ever need anything, be it from a simple palm reading to a lucky talisman, tell my little Y/n and we'll get the job done."

"Y/n/n did say something about her family running an occult shop, I'll keep it in mind when a test comes up." Chloe commented. Even after the chat, she led the group to see the principal, she stated it was so you didn't get lost which made you smile at the kind gesture.

"Run along with Y/n, you two really are good for my granddaughter." 

As Baba waived the three of you off you headed to sit by a nearby bench, Chloe excused herself to do some calls, leaving Adrien and you waiting for your grandmother.

"So, is she..." Adrien was the first to break the silence as he started his question.

"Just like me, she seems fond of you and Chloe so don't worry too much."

"Sometimes you really make me question if you're reading my mind. Though I'm flattered that you talk to her about me." Adrien hid his blush, sure he was used to having people speak about him but when it came to you he found himself seeking your approval.

"Even if I didn't Baba would read my mind and figure it out." You smiled when giving Adrien a playful punch, "She's the one you should worry about when it comes to mind reading."

"R-really?" Adrien swallowed, does that mean she heard him say that she was intimidating?

"Plus she can see that some of my aurae got mixed with yours, that's what happens when you spend a long time with someone, you tend to have some of the other person's color with your own."

"So... what color are we?"

"Promise you won't laugh when I tell you." You looked away from your friend, it was rare for you to be bashful but then again having friends was a new concept for you.

"Malachite..."

"What's that?" Adrien's question didn't go unanswered for long, he saw you extend your hand to him to show him a precious gem. He took it gently into his own hand an inspected it, it was such a rich color and it became hard to believe he was able to create an aura with this much dept. "It's beautiful, and it's thanks to you that we're able to create such a rich color."

"It must be because the two of you complement each other." Baba interrupts the moment, "I bet the two of you finish each other's sentences as well."

"They sure do!" Plagg announces as you and Adrien give him a glare, causing the small kwami to hide in your pockets. 

"I'd love to meet the little one but I'm short on time," Baba says as she checks her watch, "Y/n, your detention is before class to avoid your escapes. Other than that you're free after school starting today."

"Hella!" You hugged Baba you pecked your cheek.

"See you later, I left the shop closed and we can't afford losing customers."

You and Adrien escorted Baba to the front steps. To your surprise, Chloe was waiting by the entrance as she made a phone call for a cab.

"Thank you, dearie, such a pretty girl and nice as well." Baba gave Chloe a goodbye kiss to everyone.

As you watched your grandma leave you noticed a stunned Chloe. Giving her a hip bump, you gained her attendance.

"What's wrong Chlo?" You looked at your blonde friend, she wasn't this quiet unless she was upset.

"N-nothing, it's just that no one has ever told me I'm nice..." The girl said bashfully.

"Their stupid!" You exclaimed as you held onto your friend, "You're an amazing girl and people should be lining up to be your friend!"

You began to list all the good qualities Chloe had, even the ones people thought were bad but you found them amazing. Other than Baba, she was your role model, a girl who wouldn't back down no matter what others thought of her.

As you talked, Adrien saw how eagerly you were listing things, it was odd to feel jealous at the attention you were giving his childhood friend. But he had to applaud your dedication to being Chloe's friend, it was making her a better person in all aspects. She even stopped bossing Sabrina around and started to do her own work from time to time.

"Alright girls, we should get back to class before Y/n/n gets detention." Adrien stated, both you and Chloe nodded and headed inside to continue the rest of the lectures.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not dead, I'm just very sick with the flu...
> 
> Speaking of not being dead: I will also have slower upload rates due to school. Other than that my health isn't that much of a big concern since I usually get sick around this time.

"Ms. Chamack has a new show, it's called face to face!" You heard the girls comment as they grabbed their stuff in the locker room. "She interviews famous people and you can call to ask them questions."

Looking at your locker, you couldn't find your notebook, where did you put it? Getting on your tippy-toes, you checked to see if it got pushed to the upper chamber by accident. No luck, you furrowed your brows and tried to recall the last time you saw it.

_ "I was using it as a pillow in art..."  _ Your thoughts brought you back to the moment you fell asleep on the firm notebook, now that you thought about your nap it was an interesting dream about some important matters you needed to attend.

"Y/n/n, aren't you going home?" Adrien asked you, you tilted your head in confusion until you remembered what you were doing in the first place.

"I forgot my notebook in the art room, I should at least try to be a decent student and do some of my homework when I get home." You closed the locker and looked at your friend, "That's a fancy get-up, why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, this? It's my fencing uniform!" Adrien put on his fencing mask and struck a pose. "Do they have fencing where you're from?"

"No, we have dueling but there's no protective gear. The stage is similar to a long hallway," You motioned the longitude of the corridor, "and then we all duel without taking turns hoping to stun or disarm the other."

"Sounds like you could easily get harmed... did you take part in the duels?"

"Not really, I wasn't allowed in most academies and even if I did I would often get expelled if I dueled."

"Maybe you should try fencing, it's similar to your dueling sport and you might like it." Adrien tried to persuade you into staying a bit longer, he liked having you around. He smiled when you finally agreed to stay and look at his practice. He usually had an audience of fans and he didn't pay mind to them, but since you agreed he might try to impress you so you'd take interest in the sport.

"Maybe I should watch you before I take part in the sport, not that I don't want to but I don't want to accidentally expel you from the area." Putting your satchel you opened the door, "C'mon, I wouldn't want you to be late. I'll look at your practice after I find my notebook so don't tire yourself out."

Adrien walked to your side, he always felt giddy when you walked with him, it was a mundane gesture but it always made him happy to be in the same position as you. To you, he was Adrien Agreste, a friend and not the model everyone knew him as.

"Alright, I'll be back before you can brew a luck potion." You patted Adrien's back and headed to the art room. It would be easier to appreciate but there were too many wandering eyes, the next best thing was walking towards your destination.

Skipping steps as you climbed the stairs you searched for the art room, it shouldn't be that hard right? Oh were you wrong, normal schools were still a labyrinth, peeking through the windows you spotted some of your classmates doing some work, it looked like the type of art from the books Baba showed you. Knocking you entered and looked around your eyes met with an adult you assumed to be the teacher.

"Hello, I think I left my notebook here?" You began to explain how the book and the teacher nodded.

"I think Luka has it, he should be by the window." The teacher motioned to the boy who sat alone.

Giving the teacher your thanks, you walked towards the boy who was looking through your notebook. 

"See something you like?" You peer over the bluenette as he looked surprised by your appearance, this is the second time you've met him, and the second time he was surprised by you. 

"You're a detailed drawer, do you like to draw?"

"Not really, but it passes time..." Sitting next to him you cradled your cheek in your palm as you faced him. Come to think of it, you only gave him a plant the last time you saw him, someone like him was bound to care for gifts given by people. Was he still caring for your plant or did he throw it away?

"Either way I think you have a lot of talent..." Luka tried to hide his blush as he turned the pages in your notebook, "Though some of the exercises are wrong, you used the wrong equation here."

Luka felt as you sat closer to him, your knee bumping into his and the smell of your shampoo enraptured him. He was surprised by how casually you took up space next to him, he's thought you'd be more like Chloe. In all honesty, he thought you were going to yell at him when he saw you open your mouth.

"I don't know how to solve that equation, that's why I put an angry face on it." You pointed to your doodle and Luka chuckled, his quiet laughter made you smile, he had a cute laugh. 

"If you want I could tutor you?" Luka turned to face you but his nose bumped into yours, he was rendered speechless at the proximity of your face. Though he was going to apologize for invading your space, your eyes were full of stars that made Luka stay still.

"Really?" You squealed, "Can I have your number then?"

Luka nodded, he plugged his phone into your contact list. When he returned your phone, you quickly texted him a sprout emoji with your name.

"Luka, that's such a nice name..." You looked at the contact name, this was another person who had a spot on your phone and it made you feel warm.

Such a tender moment made the bluenette deepen his blush. Luka was never bashful, his sister would often say he's flirtatious at times. But today he met his match, you were not as bashful as other girls but you held a certain charm he couldn't figure out. It reminded him of the person who crashed into his room a long time ago, you were similar to that masked girl who only left him a pot with dirt.

"If you don't mind, would you like to help me out with my homework later today?"

"Not at all, I'd like to help you." Luka gave you a charming smile, though it only made you clap your hands together in glee.

"Okay, how does 8 pm sound?"

"That's a bit late, it's not a good idea for a cute girl to walk the streets of Paris at night."

"Pfft!" You smiled at his worry, it was sweet, "Don't worry I won't get lost or anything." You gave his shoulder a playful punch.

"I could pick you up from your home if you live too far."

"Nah, no need to worry your pretty little head with my well-being. Text me your address!"  You got up but Luka's hand found yours as he tugged you back.

"You're forgetting your notebook." Luka lifted the item and moved it towards you.

"Keep it, that way I'll be sure to go to your house." Giving him a wink you left the art room.

Luka clutched your notebook close to him, he was thankful for having found this item which had led him to an enigmatic girl whose smile put all the flowers to shame.


	22. Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! New chapter ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶!
> 
> Also if you want more ML fanfics please check other fics I have written.

After watching Adrien at his fencing practice you headed directly to your home to help out with the shop. A new moon was approaching which meant you had more items to make and stock for Baba.

"Y/n, bring the incense for getting a promotion!" Baba spoke as she let a puff of smoke leave her lips, she was working making the kit for the man who stopped by for advice.

"Here you go, to make it more effective you should let the smoke linger by the clothes you're going to use on the day of the promotion." You told the man who nodded.

"And you're positive this will work?" The man was still skeptical if he kept that up it's bound to fail.

"Not with that attitude sonny, you said you put in the work so believe in yourself and it will happen." Baba's eyes glared at the man, "I've never had a job failed me, much less something as simple as a promotion."

"Fine then, how much will it be?"

"30 Euros."

The man paid Baba and left the store, there were still many customers roaming around the shop. Not to mention it was getting close to 8pm, and you really wanted to know more of the teen who showed you unconditional compassion for someone who crash-landed in his room.

"You should go Y/n," Baba caressed your hair, flattening the wild strands of hair that stuck out, "I'm already blessed to have you here, but you also need to live your life and have fun." She gave your forehead a small kiss before pushing you to get your stuff.

"I'll be home a bit late, I need to do something."

"Just make sure to do everything I would do!"

"Does that include causing trouble?"

"Especially if it's trouble!" Baba gave you a wink, "The best thing you could do is cause trouble at such a young age!"

Picking up your satchel you walked to the front door as you waved good-bye to Baba. Looking down at your phone you searched for the address that Luka sent you a while back.

"La Seine?" You muttered, do mortals have homes underwater? Maybe you should've asked him to pick you up, but then you'd run the risk he might tell his sister who might tell your enemy. You shook your head, he would never do that, he seems like the type of person who could keep a secret. 

Walking through the streets of Paris you tried to take in the alien environment. No matter how many times Baba tried to make you feel at ease in the mortal world it always made you feel out of place. Comfort was always you and someone, be it Chloe or Baba.

_ "Watch Face-to-Face!" _ The screens on the bus stops announced, turning to read the ad your tilted your head at the synopsis.  _ "Ladybug live on TV!" _

Sighing you began to walk away from the ad, "Of course, Marinette is the first guest. Everyone loves her, she's pretty and always helping others. She's the maiden of Paris and I'm just dark witch..."

At some point you found yourself running through the crowd, you wanted to run away from the memories she was tied to. The memories of your Grandfather choosing her over you when you were trying your hardest to follow his orders.

Panting you sat on the bench in what seemed to be a park, tears were falling from your eyes.

"Such tears and pity, don't you want to get even?" You lifted your gaze to find a black butterfly floating near you. "Why not use the rage to make her pay?"

"Who are you?" You sniffled, you were never good at communicating with animals that were not reptiles. 

"I am Hawkmoth and I can give you the power you wish... You just ha-"

Galahad ate the akuma without a care in the world, pleased with himself he nuzzled your cheek. You'd forgotten how clingy your pet snake was and didn't notice he was curled inside your pocket.

_ "Power..." _ Your pet snake communicated to your thoughts,  _ "bitter..."  _ As you checked your pet he later burped a small purple crystal.

Touching the crystal it disappeared and was absorbed into your hand, all that was left was the surge of electricity that your body felt. 

" _ Maybe we can get strong?" _ Galahad tilted his little head as he looked at you,  _ "Marked?" _

"Marked?" You look at your hand, there was a design of a moth that was slowly appearing in your skin. By the time it fully appeared it looked like a moth tattoo. Tracing the pattern you wondered what magic you could unleash with the energy you were able to harvest.

Placing your other hand over the moth, you muttered a conceal charm and continued to walk.

"You should stay in my clothes more often!" You communicated through telepathy with your familiar.

_ "Promise food..." _

Snorting you bundled the lavender bundle that coiled near your neck. If you were lucky then maybe you'll be able to extract another akuma.

_ "Boat!" _ Galahad's head peaked from your hair as he stood proud, he was a water snake after all.

Pulling out your phone you texted Luka that you were outside. Not a second later the teen was walking towards your standing figure.

"I'm glad you made it!" Luka gave you a small smile.

"You live there?" You motioned to the boat behind him, you've met your share of people from your side of the tracks living in magical places but a boat wasn't one of them. What other secrets did mortals have that you had to still know of?

Luka gave you a brief tour of the Liberty, such a funny name but it suited the boat nicely. Everything felt like people lived in this boat, it was a thing you picked up when you visited Chloe showing that most living spaces wanted to give the illusion of being untouched, the Liberty was an exception to this rule.

"We can study in my room if you like?" Luka asked shyly, but before he could suggest another place he found you sitting by his bed taking out your school supplies.

"I'm going to be upfront," You opened the textbook and looked at Luka with a serious face, "I have no idea what's going on in class."

It was Luka's turn to laugh, but it was short-lived as he saw you look at him with the same serious expression you gave him during the statement.

"Wait, you're being serious?" Luka asked, as you nodded honestly he was flabbergasted. "How did you get through the midterms?"

"Um..." It was your turn to look away, "Sabrina helped me study but I only understood part of the lessons."

"What did you understand?"

"Well, I understood that math is very hard, in the end, I just filled bubbles to make a pattern." You take out your exam paper and hand it to the boy.

Luka looked between you and your exam paper, sure you ended up making a weird pattern as you filled the bubbles, but all save the literature and language section were filled with red marks.

"We... have a lot to work on..."

"Woo!" You cheered, Luka looked at you funny but it didn't matter, if you had a lot to work on it just means there's room for improvement. And who wouldn't want to improve?

"Just you wait! I'll make you fear me!" You mutter in your archaic language.

Luka was going to ask what you said, but the fire in your eyes made him keep that for later in the session.


	23. Night Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking a love interest is closed! Other than that, since I'm preparing to write for the love interest route the fic might take longer to update. If you want, there's more fic in my profile you can read or request something to be written.

"Okay so, now you have to divide by (2X+4)" Luka instructed you. Though he was surprised how you didn't know algebra it made him wonder how exactly did you pass your previous grade-level if this was a concept most people were forced to learn.

"Can't I divide by 2 first? They're even numbers and it should reduce the equation?" You ask.

"Hmm..." Luka looks over your shoulder and then nodded, "See? You're getting the hang of it!"

"It's because I have a handsome tutor!" You commented to the boy, you failed to notice how he blushed at such a frank compliment.

Luka was thinking about a comeback until he saw a white creature poke its head from your scarf and stare directly at him.

"Gah!" Luka jumped back and hit the wall. "Y/n,t-there's something in your scarf!"

"Hmm?" You looked down at your scarf and fumbled to see what made your friend scared. As you did so, Galahad also slithered from your scarf and onto your head, his own head tilting as he saw you look for that 'something'.

"It's on your head."

You went you grab Galahad, before gently putting him to the side and searching your head.

"There's nothing?" You looked at him quizzically and placed your familiar back on your neck.

"You... you just touched it."

_ "How rude!" _ Galahad spoke as his small tongue poked out.

"Yeah, that's very rude!" You crossed your arms and looked at Luka, "Galahad is my... pet snake and he's very friendly."

"Pet snake?" Luka looked at you as if you grew antlers, "Sorry, it's just that it looks so..."

_ "Exotic, amazing, charming?" _ Galahad began to list adjectives as you waited for the teen to find the right word.

"Alien, it's red eyes and white skin isn't that common."

It was your turn to laugh as your familiar puffed at the comment, you never knew Galahad to be this particular when it came to mortals but the comment hurt his ego.

" _ Whatever, not like you're cool or anything!" _ Galahad slid towards the blue-haired boy, but the act of bravado only got him head-scratches,  _ "Stop this! I can des... wait keep scratching there..." _

"He looks cuter up close..." Luka continuing petting your familiar, you felt jealous by the form Luka cooed at Galahad. 

Luka looked at you as he opened his mouth but seeing your cute pout gave him a better idea, slowly he began to pat your head.

"Why are you pouting?" He teased, your pout only grew as you looked away from his stare.

"N-nothing, just that we should take a break my head hurts from all this information." You felt Luka retreat his hand until you caught it with your own and put it pack on your head, "W-who told you to stop?"

Luka giggled, he agreed with your request on a break. Not only did it let him dote on you but it also made him feel a form of comfort when it was you and him basking in the quietness of the night.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"I told you, I can get home by myself..." You huffed as you held onto Luka as he drove the bike. 

"I can't let my cute pupil walk in the night alone."

You've never met someone as stubborn as you, and no matter how many times you told him you'd get a taxi he insisted on taking you home. 

"But then, you'll be alone!" You protested, it only earned you a chuckle from him. "Hey, let's stop by the market, I need to get some stuff."

Luka nodded and asked you for directions. At first, he believed you misspoke and said 'market' instead of 'convenience store', but he did not expect to actually find a night market in Paris.

He decided it would be best to walk and help you gather what you wanted. Even for a night market, the place looked crowded and strange people were lingering by the stalls looking at the goers.

"Y/n, give me your hand." Luka stated as he held your hand in is.

"Oh, that way we won't get lost!" You proudly stated and got closer to him. "Don't give them your name if they ask." You whispered to your friend.

"If it's that dangerous then we should go." Luka tugged you back to the entrance but you pulled him further into the crowd.

"It's a superstition, if you give someone your name they put a curse on you..." You pulled him to a stall and stood in front of him and the vendor.

"What do you want Missus?" The vendor asked, he stared between you and Luka.

"I want some crystals, what do you have in stock?" You spoke in your archaic language that only warlocks and witches could understand.

"Right, this is what we have..." 

Between stalls, Luka wondered why you often stood between him and the vendors. Not only that but what was the language you spoke with them that caused them to change their demeanor when they brought items he's never seen in his life.

"Y/n?" Luka gently tugged your hand as you continued to argue with the vendor. He waited patiently until you directed your attention to him.

"What's wrong? Did someone bump into you or tried to sell you something?" You looked around Luka to see if someone was acting suspiciously.

"No, I just wanted to know what's the language you're speaking."

"Hmm, it's like..." You began to do hand movements as you tried to explain the language in simple terms, "I think it's Xenolalia in your language?"

"Sounds beautiful when you're speaking it."

"W-well, I'm just haggling but thank you." You played with his hand as you felt the heat rush through your ears. "I'm finished shopping, we can head home."

Weaving through the crowd you mounted the bike with the teen and gave him directions to your house. As much as you wanted to stay up talking with Luka, his lifestyle was different from yours, and most magical relationships with mortals didn't end well even if it was just friendship.

"Is this the place?" Luka's voice breaks your train of thoughts and you nod.

As you disembark, Luka helps with carrying the bags full of items to the front steps of the shop.

"What kind of place is Black Annis?" Luka asks as he takes the helmet you give him.

"It's a shop that deals with items that have magical properties. My grandmother is the owner and I work here after school." You tell the boy as you open the door, as you begin to push the bags inside Baba comes from the storage room in the back of the counter.

"Is that you dear?" Baba asks as Luka helps you with the door. "Oh, a customer?"

"Luka this is my grandmother Nil, Baba this is my tutor Luka." You introduce the two and your grandmother shakes the teen's hand.

"So he's the reason why you're studying, not bad." Baba joked in your language and you turned red.

"Hmm?" Luka looked between you and Baba, he assumed she said something that grandmothers say that made you blush. "Well, now that is home safely I should get going."

"Come by the shop, I'll give you a free reading on your future as thanks for looking after my little Y/n/n."

Baba moves the bags and you take to holding the door as you see the teen mount the bike.

"Hey, Luka?" Your meek voice sounded gentle as his eyes laid on your shuffling form. "Here, for luck." 

"Wh-" Luka didn't get the chance to ask when you shoved a small talisman into his hands and hid behind the door. As he looked at the small item it looked like a small silver charm with a leafy creature. He decided that the best place to put it on his phone, the little charm twinkled in the moonlight as it hanged by one of the phone charm holes of his case.

As he returned back home, Luka felt protected by the little charm dangling from his phone.


	24. Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote some more, hopefully, you guys will like what I have in store!

Baba looked at the strange moth sigil on your wrist, when you told her about what happened her first instinct was to touch it to find out if it was a spell gone wrong.

"Do you still carry the jumbie sack with you at all times?" Baba began to pull out her box of needles as she sterilized them.

"Yeah, even the goat hoove you gave me." You scrunched your nose as Baba began putting needles into the sigil.

"Hmm..." As Baba looked at the reaction of the needles in your skin, she summoned her books. The pages changed and changed until it stopped at a specific page.

"Y/n, try setting a spell." Baba handed you a journal where she writes all of the requests. "Try the bottom one."

"A request for money..." You began to chant the incantation for a quick money spell and the moth tattoo began to glow purple.

"Did it hurt?" Baba begins to take the needles from your arm, the sigil didn't bleed nor did it fade. "Moths symbolize power, and I think that Galahad eating that white moth caused you to extract its power. In other words, it's a catalyst for your powers."

_ "That's what I said!" _ Galahad interrupts as he hangs from one of the hanging pots in the ceiling,  _ "Can we get more?" _

"I don't see why not, I think this could help us in your training. If you wish to become a strong witch then you must learn how to use magical catalysts like these."

"A source of power..." You traced the moth sigil, the moth began to move and changed into a snake. "Baba!"

"Calm down sweetheart, it's adapting to your body."

"But why a snake if it was originally a moth?"

"Because your familiar is a snake, is that not true?" When Baba saw you nod she began to clean up. "Get some rest, tomorrow is a school day."

"Should I hide the sigil?" You look at Baba and she shakes her head.

"Nonsense, it looks like a normal tattoo so there's nothing to worry about." Baba gave you a kiss on the cheek and shooed you to your room.

Once in your room, you put away your clothes and put on pj's. Relaxing on your bed you dive head-first into your quilted-blankets.

_ "Not going to see Adrien?" _ Galahad curls to your side as you lay on your bed.

"Head hurts from maths... plus I want to sleep from all the talking I had to do today." You let out a yawn and pull the quilts over your head. 

_ "Night Y/n." _

"Night Galahad."


	25. Slumber

Adrien laid awake as he paced around his windows, you normally visited his room around this time. He wanted to consult with you on something that's been bugging him all afternoon.

"If she hasn't shown up by now I doubt she will." Plagg let a small yawn as his friend continued to walk back and forth the windows.

"But I need to talk to her, I feel like she can provide an answer." Adrien protested, he wanted you to show up.

"I've heard a superstition that if you think about a person during the night then they won't get any sleep." Plagg jokingly said, but that statement alone was enough for Adrien to focus on thinking about you in hopes you'd come looking for him

_ "Y/n? God, why am I listening to Plagg? Anyways come meet me at my room as usual. I need to ask you about something..."  _ Adrien began to have a one-way conversation in his head directed at you.

Plagg waited by the pillow as he saw Adrien talk in his head, in the end, he sighed and went to Adrien.

"Use the locket, y' know, the one she gave you?"

"Yeah, that'd be quicker!" 

Adrien went to his nightstand and pulled out the locket. Tapping it just like you showed him, the image of your room appeared.

"Y-" Adrien quickly shut his mouth when his eyes landed on your sleeping form.

You were gently sleeping, you looked peaceful under the soft glow of the portal. Adrien sat on his bed and kept looking, at first he wanted to keep viewing you but he thought against it if he was the one in your position.

"Night Y/n..." Adrien quietly cooed as he closed the locket. Knowing you were safe was enough, tomorrow he'll ask you but for now, he wanted to sleep keeping your peaceful image in mind.


	26. Thuluu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are here and so is my depression. I'm doing well and wring is helping me be a productive person. So ta-dah! We're finally at the point of the story I wanted to show since I started this fic :D

_ "Adrien was spying on you, should I bite him when I see him?" _ Galahad asked as you brushed your hair and got ready by the vanity.

"No, he must've used the locket since I didn't show up." You have your familiar some food and thought about the locket, "I'll put a protection on my end, so if I'm not awake then no one can see me unless it's an emergency." 

Putting your familiar under your scarf, you headed down and bid good-bye to Baba.

"Y/n/n, turn the sign on the front window!"

"Sure!" You yelled back as you moved to the window and opened the curtains, "Huh?"

To your surprise, Luka was standing there waiting for something. It only lasted a few seconds before he turns and met your gaze. He gives you his signature smile and a wave.

Leaving the shop you look at him, half amused he biked early in the morning to met you and half flattered he was offering you a ride.

"Y-you didn't have to..." You meekly say as you take the helmet off his hands and put them on.

"I wanted to, and I heard the metro was having problems today. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh!" You didn't have the heart to tell him you didn't use public transport. Holding onto his shoulders, you looked at the passing scenery you missed on your daily route. It reminded you about your first few days where magic wasn't allowed by your other family, but Baba never put a rule for magic. Those memories stirred some sad emotions and you gripped Luka tightly.

The teen sensed your change in mood, instead of making small-talk he began to hum a tune. You felt the vibrations as you clung onto him, you peeked at the boy. He was a mortal, nothing magical about him but his synchronization with your mood made you think he might have something close to magic.

"Thank you..." You mutter to him in your native language, snuggling closer to him to listen to the tune. "Are you always this in tune with emotions?" You ask him in a language he can understand.

"It's a habit, as a big brother I had to make sure to protect Juleka and sense if she was in any discomfort." Luka continued to hum, once in a while he would sing a tune.

"Your sister is lucky to have someone like you, can we be friends? I want to be with someone like you."

Luka nearly lost his balance, how were you this frank to someone you barely knew? Not to mention the way you worded your request would make any guy think you wanted something else.

"I thought we were already friends?" Luka teased and he felt you squeal in delight at his teasing. His heart was still beating 60 mph, but it gave him extra energy to make it to school.

Between the stops at red lights and the light banter during the ride, you failed to notice how school was only a few meters from the two of you.

"You should head in, I'm going to chain the bike." Luka told you but you didn't want to let go of him.

"Can't we skip school?" You asked still clinging to his shoulders.

"Not today, I have a test later and I don't want to miss it." Luka flicked your forehead as your pout grew, "But if you get at least an 80% in your next exam we can go somewhere nice. Granted, I'm still tutoring you later tonight."

"Fine..." You soothed the spot he flicked and got off. "I'll see you after school?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing a chance to see you."

Skipping the stairs you began to hum the tune that Luka hummed during your morning ride. 

"You look happy Y/n!" Alya's voice caught your attention as you skipped towards her.

"Yup!"

"What's made you happy?" Alya couldn't help in doting on you, you reminded her of her twin sisters. Neither Chloe nor Marinette's foul mood was going to make her change, in truth she wished you'd spent more time with her due to the same curious nature she shared with you.

"I finally did my homework and I won't get detention!" You began to tell Alya about Luka without spilling his name, you wanted to keep that to yourself as something precious. She only had to know that you had a tutor and nothing else. Was it selfish? It was, but you were also warry that Alya was Marinette's friend first, you only started to warm up to her during study hall when she helped you out with homework.

"Alya!" Marinette's voice interrupted you chat with the girl, not a second later did the bluenette sit between you and her friend. "I have to talk to my best friend." Her roughness at such a simple thing gave you the excuse to leave the brunette.

"O-okay." You give Alya a small wave, her expression was one of an extended apology for her friend.

Having nothing better to do, you head into the locker room and begin putting your jacket away. That's when an idea hits you, looking around you check to see if someone is in the room before charming the doors to lock.

"Galahad, remember those two missing talismans in Fu's box?"

_ "Yes, the butterfly and peacock. What about them?" _

"If I remember correctly, the butterfly makes give superhuman abilities and the peacock makes emotions have a form in the real world."

_ "Having them both in our care can help us in our endeavors of becoming powerful. Not only that but we can use it for our own gain if needed." _

"Yes, but that's the thing. We need to have them with us to do that, where would we start?"

_ "We can't ask the kwamis, they would only tell their masters and the current guardian. I could try asking around with other familiars and Baba might have a lead if she ever came across such things in her travels." _

"That's a safe bet. If I had that power, I'll use it to make Baba proud.

_ "I'll be at your locker by the end of the day, for now, put me by the window over there."  _ Galahad motions to the window, you begin to levitate yourself and place Galahad on the window. 

"Stay safe, I give you permission to venture out and change your form." You mutter the incantation at your familiar as it changed into a cat, it's not his normal form but it would allow him to go unnoticed.

As you looked at Galahad's leave, you failed to notice how someone was picking the lock of the room. By the time the door opened, you were still hanging from the window's ledge.

"Y/n?" The voices from your classmates caught your interest as you looked at them.

"Y/n/n? Quick someone, help her!" Chloe barked commands to the rest of the students. She managed to get Ivan and Kim to put you back on the ground. "What were you thinking?"

"There was a rat, and it kept running so I got him out." You shyly explain, most of the students began to applaud your actions. 

"Next time call the janitor, don't get hurt." Chloe held you close as she barked orders to Sabrina to make a formal complaint to the principal. 

"Thanks..."Her scent calmed your racing heart, nuzzling close you smelled her vanilla lotion. 

"You can show your gratitude by having a sleepover with me, Face-to-Face is making its debut and we should watch it together!"

"Oh? Sure, I'll just pack up some clothes and head there after school." You looked up at Chloe who nodded, holding her hand you began to tugged her towards the door. "So what's the show about?"

"It's about interviewing famous people, the pilot episode is about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm so ready to ask Ladybug questions!"

"Hmm... I'd like to ask Chat Noir if he'd give me an autograph..." 

"But isn't Ladybug waaaaaaay cooler? Like what does her sidekick do?"

"He may not do much, but that's why I want him to know he's got a fan in me. Plus, no matter what, everyone deserves a chance."

"Y-you're right..." Chloe's head began to be filled with memories of you, out of everyone you were the first to give her a chance. She's come to appreciate your snarky comments, she'd consider you a friend and not just another person she could boss around.

As Chloe began talking to you, you walked backward telling her about all the cool stuff the two of you could do during the sleepover. 

"Y/n/n watch out!" Chloe yelled, hand stretched-out as you began to fall off the railing.

Everything was going slow-motion, did you cast a spell that made time slow down? You stretched your hand, mustering all of your strength and something came out... something not entirely human sprung from your arm and got a hold of the railing. It pulled you up back to the floor and retracted to your arm. Time began to flow normally.

"T-that... Y/n/n..." Chloe held your shoulders, she was oblivious to the passage of time, or the lack of thereof. All that registered in her mind were you holding on to the railing and avoiding a two-floor fall.

"I'm fine, but I'm developing a bruise so I should go see the nurse." You told your friend who nodded.

"I'll come with you!"

"I'd like that, but then you might get into trouble if you don't get to class on time. The professors already have it out for me, but they'll listen to you if you tell them I got hurt.

"That's a good point, I'll tell the professors."

Reassuring Chloe, you began to walk towards the nurse, but once out of your friend's sight, you teleported to a supply closet. You pulled out your sleeves and looked around your body, why did tentacles come to your aid?

"Why have you summoned me darkling?" Something spoke as it floated by your side. It was a small creature that looked like an octopus, he looked peeved but he attached itself to your cheek. 

"H-how?" You grabbed the little black and green blob and stared at it, occasionally poking its sides. It only earned you a wack from one of its many tentacles. 

"That tickles!"

"What are you?"

"I am Thuluu, and I responded to the darkling's call. By the way, do you got something to eat?" The small creature looked at you. "I haven't eaten anything and this is all new to me."

You shuffle through your satchel and pull out various things, but nothing catches Thullu's eyes, well eye in the singular sense, until it looks at something on your bag. Not wasting a minute, the little creature pulled it out and inspected the object.

"It has negative energy..." Thuluu simply engulfed the poppet that was used to torment Marinette. "Sublime, such high negative energy..."

You looked at the creature, it was happily floating as it chewed the object.

"Now, tell me your story... I've answered your call and I'd like to know more about my master."

This was going to be a long tale.


	27. Gluttony

"So let me get this thing straight... you're a witch that was outcasted by your own society for your affinity of dark magic. Your grandfather was supposed to care for you but he preferred someone else to his own flesh and blood. But Baba Nil is caring for you as her own since she's just like you. And somehow you can amplify your powers with negative energy?" 

Thuluu recapped as you stood in front of an old chalkboard with diagrams about your life up to now. Galahad and you nod, now that you think about it, it sounds as outrageous as Thuluu makes it sound.

"Huh, both the magical and mortal realm have changed their ways..."

"Either way, thank you... for saving my life..." you quietly said.

"Are you a kwami?" You ask in your archaic tongue.

"Bravo, you know our language very well. You can say I'm like a kwami, but unlike them, I'm not a fan of doing the greater good. Think of me as the distant cousin that got removed thrice."

"So, what can you do?" You tilt your head.

Thuluu floated to your side and pulled out a box from his Kwami pocket. He opened it and revealed two small green labret piercings.

"Hey darkling, put these on and say 'devour dreams' in your archaic tongue." Thuluu states.

You inspected the labret studs, they had a green glow on the gems. 

"Hold on, I don't have lip piercings." You told Thuluu who groaned.

"They'll adapt to your skin, isn't there a saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" Thuluu grabbed the studs and pressed them on your lips. One stud on each corner of your lips.

"Devour dreams?"

The moment you said that Thuluu swirled around until it was swallowed by two small snake piercings on your lips that manifested when you spoke those words. Tentacle bracelets on both of your hands that curled on your fingers and met in the middle with an open eye. The rest of your clothes transformed into a green and black color scheme with your eyes having black scleras and green pupils.

"Woah..." The eye on your hands manifested an old tome, as you opened it you skimmed the pages. "Instructions and how to use... chroma, oneirodynia, and aeon..."

_ "Try casting something!"  _ Galahad exclaimed as he curled on your hand.

"Any requests?" You ask your familiar who curls on your arm.

_ "How about... oh I know! Those tentacles you used, do they do something new now that you're transformed?" _

You look at your arm and begin to move it, some tentacles had a physical form while others were invisible but you could sense them moving. "Aeon" You chanted one of your hexes and created portals as spears began to manifest into reality, with a flick of the wrist the spears aimed at discarded art projects and destroying them. "How nice..." you looked at your hands as they glowed a dark hue, almost as if they were begging to cause chaos. You finally give in and create a small poppet similar to the one Thullu ate. 

_ "Here, it should bring misfortune to Marinette."  _ Thuluu's voice resonated from within, _"Take it as a token of our pact."_

Galahad quickly snatched the poppet and looked at it, it looked like a normal cloth doll but at times its image would shift to Marinette.

"Eternal Sleep." You chanted and detransformed, you still had the lip piercings and the poppet was still in your familiar's grip.

"I'd be careful if I were you, that poppet is more deadly than anything." Thuluu advised Galahad, "Unlike normal poppets, this one allows you to use the person it's bound to as you wish."

_ "Should we test it out?" _

"You can use it as you please, but what is one thing you always wanted Marinette to do?"

"Hmm... I'd always wanted her to speak her mind.." You pulled the poppet and brought your lips to its ear. "Indecorous." You whisper to the doll and put it away by absorbing it into your hand. 

"Should we go see if it worked?" Thuluu asked.

"Yes!"

"You two do that, I'm going to rest inside your satchel" Thuluu yawns and float into your satchel.

You checked your phone, you were two class periods late. Walking to the nurse's office, chanting, you put a memory spell on the nurse who would provide an alibi if the professors asked her. 

Once that was done, you headed to the classroom. The next subject was maths, so there was a need for you to not piss off Ms. Mendelev who overlooked your detention. SHe was nice after the third day in detentions, and you've come to appreciate her rough way of teaching. Sure she had zero-tolerance for jokes but it also made you a better student. Passing period was still going on, and upon entering the room you looked at Chloe and told her about your time with the nurse.

"God Nino, can't you read the room? No one cares!" Marinette blurted out of nowhere and quickly covered her mouth, shocked at her sudden outburst. "And Alya, why are you constantly vlogging, it's annoying!"

Chloe looks at you and you simply shrug, giving her a quick 'see you later' you went to your usual seat at the back of the class.

"Yeah, we should see how it goes." You spoke to Galahad that curled closer into your neck, head peaking from your scarf to view the chaos.

"And you! You're the worst! Only caring for yourself, you're nothing, just another person who wants to feel important!" Marinette's finger poked your chest as you looked at her.

You gasp dramatically, it only spurs the girl to get angrier.

"Nothing you do will ever be enough!"

"Dupain-Cheng!" Ms. Mendelev yells at the bluenette, "Principal's office now!"

"See if I care, no one cares for your boring experiments and I would rather be somewhere else!"

You see the girl trying to cover her mouth, you open your palm to manifest the poppet and crush it to unbind the girl. With the invisible strings cute down, the girl relaxed before coming to terms with the ruckus she caused.

"I'm so sorry! I di-" Marinette tried to explain, but her apologies fell on deaf ears as everyone avoided her gaze.

"I won't repeat myself, consider yourself accompanying me in detention after school." 

As Ms. Mendelev pushes the girl outside the classroom, you look at your palm and see another dark crystal like the one you got on your 'training' from Fu.

"Bottoms up..." You whisper in your archaic language as Thuluu engulfs the crystal.

"Gross... a miraculous user..." Thuluu complains as he sticks his tongue out due to the after taste. But he quickly whipped his small head to you in alarm. "She likes Adrien?"

"Ah, so that's why she's like that if only she knew that it's not bad to speak her mind once in a while..."

Thuluu yawned once more, this time he fell asleep inside your pencil pouch. As class started, all you wanted to do is go to Chloe's and not worry about homework. There was more fun to be had with someone who also liked to get her way.


	28. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and school and enrolled in writing classes, so much of my writing 'juice' is gone. Feel free to visit my Tumblr or other fics to get your daily-dose of ML. I'm also writing for haikyuu!

Marinette paced back and forth, she was hiding in the girl's bathroom as she tried to compose herself. She had different emotions bubbling inside that it all felt distant from her. There was hate, anger, happiness, and the oddest one of all was a sense of emptiness.

"What has gotten into you?" Tikki asked the bluenette as she hid inside the bathroom stall. "Why did you lash out?"

"I don't know... I tried to stop but it just came out of nowhere..." Marinette's head was hanging as she debated about skipping school to avoid her friends and the principal or facing it and apologizing. 

"You're always nice, and you weren't akumatized..." Tikki thought to herself. "I suggest facing the principal and then we see Master Fu about this. Not to alarm you but I also don't feel like myself after that scene."

"Sounds like a good idea, and I'll apologize to everyone."

"Even to Y/n?"

"Even to Y/n..."

Marinette mustered her courage and walked out of the bathroom to face the consequences of her actions.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

You were glad that having the bug out allowed Chloe to talk to Adrien, even if he tried to hint he wasn't interested in speaking to her, which was odd considering how much Chloe spoke about the blond. Part of you envied that about her but still found the happiness that she had someone in her childhood.

"Y/n when did you get those piercings?" Alya asked as you sat with the group, with Marinette gone, Chloe, Sabrina, and you came together to have lunch with some other classmates. 

"I got them yesterday, they're called Dahlia piercings." You say before putting a piece of food into your mouth.

"Did it hurt?" Both Chloe and Adrien say in unison.

"Nope, it was rather quick. Just two needles in and then they put the labrets." You motioned to your piercings.

"Looks pretty cool dudette!" Nino added as he gave a nudge at Adrien, he noticed how his friend's eyes never left your face.

"Thanks!" You smile at your friends, everything was lively until you felt the trace of something odd in the air. It felt like a miraculous holder but not quite as strong as it was with Adrien.

"I'm sorry!" Marinette's voice made everyone on the table look at her, "I don't know what got into me, please forgive me!"

The table was oddly quiet, no one dared to make a move as they thought on the harsh comments the bluenette made about them.

"Whatever..." Chloe finally breaks the silence and gets out of her seat, "Y/n/n let's go somewhere else."

"Coming!" You lift your tray and follow Chloe as you gave the others a wave.

Marinette wanted to stop you, but she was held back by Alya who ushered her to take a seat.

"We forgive you, but what you said did hurt us." Alya simply stated with her arms closed, Nino nodded, and Adrien's gaze was elsewhere.

"I'm going to let you guys talk, I need to ask Y/n/n about literature..." Adrien awkwardly said and scurried to your table. What he didn't see is Marinette try to get up but was stopped by Alya's glare.

You looked at Adrien who took his seat across from you, mouth full as you raise an eyebrow at him. 

"It was getting a bit awkward there..."

"So what gives with bread girl?" Chloe asks and you hum at the question.

"Maybe stress?" Adrien offers a simple answer and Chloe scoffs. "It was very weird to see her like that."

"Sometimes, we don't need a reason to do something..." You tell the group, both blonds look at you. "Just stating a titbit of life experience." You raise your hands as they think about what you said.

"Could be..." Chloe nods as she thinks. "Whatever, Y/n/n is staying over my place so we can watch Face to Face. When we get the chance to call in, I'm going to ask something to Ladybug and Y/n/n is going to proclaim her love to Chat Noir!"

Adrien chokes on his drink, he looks at you with eyes wide. Did he hear that right? You were going to proclaim your love to Chat Noir?!

"Geez, now I have to proclaim my love for him. Thanks, Chlo." You give a wink to the girl and she stutters at your action.

"I-I was joking!" Chloe protests, "Are you really going to proclaim your love to someone you barely know?!"

"No, I'd make it romantic, regardless if they're a superhero or my best friend."

If only you could decipher the internal monologue both of your friends were having in their head. You could do so, but you'd never push that boundary with your best friends even if you wanted to do so.

Lunch ended, you walked with the group to resume class. Your mind still drifted back to those words Marinette told you...

_ "...just another person who wants to feel important..."  _ If only she knew your upbringing, she wouldn't say those words as an insult.

It didn't matter, you were living in the present. Past Y/n would drop anything in a heartbeat to feel happiness, even if it meant it would be brief. Back then you wanted to stop being a witch, now it's the sense of a home within magic that makes you feel at peace.


End file.
